Clouded Moon
by Silent.Strings
Summary: Renesmee. The nerd. The ugly girl. The one with no friends. But all this changes when the most popular guy in school sees past her outside  and into her personality. The journey as Renesmee evolves into something completely different- Nessie. Discontinued
1. School Life

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**AN: PHEW! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I took a LOOONGG break, and then decided to come back and WRITE. I've had my idea for a long time, but I was struggling on a title idea. So again, I hope you enjoy my second fanfiction and shower as much love on me as you did during my first. xD**

**Just a thing: The supernatural aspect of this story completely goes against all rules of vampirism.

* * *

**

**1. School Life. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

My name- Renesmee. No one calls me anything else. I have no family left in this world, and I live alone in a small house. My eyesight isn't that good, and I've been wearing glasses since Grade 1. I have a decent amount of money- a bank account my parents had for me before they died in a car crash. I also have a part-time job in Baskin Robbins for extra money.

I'm going to be straightforward, and tell you everything. Four words: I am not popular.

Like I said, I've had glasses since Grade 1. People seem to think that having bad eyesight means you're a nerd. Not that I would care. But people automatically throw me in the 'nerd' group when they see me. I guess I just look like a nerd. Maybe I _am _a nerd. I get good grades, and I have no friends.

But really, who cares? It's just high school.

Pulling a brush through my copper-coloured curls, I studied myself in the mirror one last time before leaving. The school uniform didn't suit me at all. My hair and the ugly dark green sweater crashed. The grey skirt made my skin look paler than it already was, not to mention duller. The white socks and shirt weren't helping either. The gold emblem was really the best part, and that was miniscule compared to the rest of the uniform.

Let's just say the emblem is not the first thing you see.

Two honks outside declared that the bright yellow school bus was here, and waiting for me. I grabbed my grey backpack, and pulled on my plain black loafers, rushing outside. As I stood at the foot of the staircase, ready to enter the narrow passageway, the driver glared at me.

See? Even the driver hates me. I was a waste of his time. Why pick up nerds when you can pick up blonde cheerleaders with tiny skirts?

With a loud rumble, the bus took off forward, and I pulled my novel out of my bag. I studied the cover, touching the smooth finish, and the white letters on the front.

_Wuthering Heights. _

A rolled up piece of paper hit the beautiful cover, not damaging it, but annoying me. I glared at the white ball, and flung it backwards, receiving giggles from my target area.

"Go!" whispers urged someone. Footsteps were heard in the aisle. Someone was walking towards me. I wondered who it could be.

I sat in the front of the bus, and the footsteps had started from the back. It was a long way, and so I waited patiently, opening my book. But my focus was really on the footsteps. I didn't read a single word for the next few seconds, until the person was standing right beside my seat.

I looked up to see who it was. My eyes looked past the black skateboard shoes, past the grey pants, past the dark green sweater and white shirt, muscles clearly existing under them, and up to the face. I knew who it was.

He had dark toned skin, tanned. Strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes like curtains. I loved his eyes. They were one of my favourite things about him. Those fathomless dark brown eyes, soft yet stern, changing as he laughed, sympathised, or looked at someone the way he was looking at me now. With a little regret, a little caution, and that kindness.

It was Jacob Black.

Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't it have been Ethan, that idiot jock, whom I would have been able to hate? Why did it have to be Jacob?

It was because... I loved Jacob. As I had for many years. But he had never seemed to notice me.

I would stare at him during lunchtime, and I knew his every action, his every reaction, and his every emotion. I'd never seen him so close before. But here he was. Jacob Black. Looking straight at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Jacob looked back at the back of the bus. His face seemed to read '_do I have to do this?' _

Then he looked back at me. I stared at him.

"Hi," Jacob said cheerfully.

Wow. That was the first word Jacob had ever said to me. This day was going by great.

"H-Hi," I replied.

"You probably don't know who I am-" he started.

"No!" I shouted. "I do!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. Giggles came from the back again. I was such an idiot.

"Can I sit down?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure," I said, and slid my bag on my lap. Jacob sat down.

"Okay," he said. "I _really _don't want to do this, because you seem like a really nice person, so I'm telling you this is a dare."

"What is?" I asked. "Talking to me?"

"No," he said. "Um... Renesmee, will you go out with me?"

I stared at him. He mouthed something. I missed it, and squinted, trying to catch it again. He did repeat it, and I understood this time.

_Say no, _he was telling me.

And right there, my heart broke into a million pieces. I felt like I had been cut up, tossed in a blender, and now something was drinking me.

But his eyes... Jacob wasn't like them. He wasn't laughing at all, and his eyes looked pained. I felt like he didn't want to hurt me. I had never felt that way before. Everyone wanted to hurt me. But Jacob. Jacob was different.

"No thanks," I said.

Jacob smiled at me, and lightly patted my head. My mouth fell open, but Jacob didn't notice, as he was already standing up and going to the back of the bus to his friends, who were asking him what I said.

The top of my head was still tingling from his touch. It felt so good. I felt _in love. _

And then the bus screeched to a stop, throwing me into the back of the seat in front of me, breaking my thoughts.

As I got off the bus, I thought of one more thing.

He knew my name.

It was decided. Today, I was going to talk to Jacob. The morning had already been amazing. I wondered how the rest of the day would go by.

The day passed on. Good things happened. Ninety-five percent on my chemistry report. I wish I had parents I could run home to and announce the news. Oh well.

"I PASSED!" Charlotte, Jacob's girlfriend, declared to the class. "Isn't it great, Jacob?" Jacob was sitting beside her.

"Sure," Jacob said. He slid his own piece of paper into his black bag.

It was strange sometimes, to think that Jacob liked that girl. He didn't seem like the type. She was your stereotypical blonde cheerleader, who took an hour to straighten her hair. One who said the word 'like' at least twice in a sentence.

"Jacob got ninety-six, everyone!" Charlotte announced. He beat me. Again.

See? This is why I loved him. He was the perfect guy. Good at sports, fit, good at school, amazing looks, and the teachers didn't hate him. A couple of them, like the new librarian, I could swear were in love with him.

"Congratulations, Jacob," I blurted.

Jacob's brown eyes focused on me, and they twinkled as he smiled. At me. He smiled _at me. _"Congratulations to you too, Renesmee," he said. And he slid off his blue seat and walked over to me. "Ninety-five, right?"

I wasn't holding my paper. How did he know?

"Yeah," I said, smiling. The gesture made my lips hurt. How long had it been since I smiled?

A while at least.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but did you guys like it??**

**I hope you did! The first chapter is always the hardest!**

**So click that green button down there, and review!! **

**:D**


	2. First Word, Second Time

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: The lucky lady- Stephenie Meyer, who got the dream, owns everything!**

**AN: Ack... okay, so I realize you guys didn't enjoy it... and I'm really REALLY sorry about that. I have TONS planned for this story, and I promise it will get MUCH MUCH MUCH better :P. Please keep reading!!**

**Sixty- three hits!! xD THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES: **

_MiissColly: Thank you!! Let's see what happens next... and I would love to read your stories. Expect reviews!! :P_

_Thats-So-Alex: Really? That's so sweet of you! Demon spawn... LOL. It will start off human, but maybe something will happen later... read on to find out!!! R&J. Wow, Romeo and Juliet? LOL. THATS CREEPY O_O. (I only just realized that) Yes, I know it's Renesmee and Jacob... xD. Thanks again!! _

_banananasbff123: Aw, thanks!! This is the update... sorry for it being late... I totally forgot!! O_O_

_fuzzy jam: Thanks, dude. :P Hope the strangeness is fixed. _

_ellie xtwilightlover x: THANKS SO MUCH!! :D. I am so happy you think of my story so highly, and I really hope you enjoy the rest!! The update was a little late... I forgot... sorry. xD I'm also sorry I couldn't put your real pen name in... the site wouldn't let me... O_O_

_lovinitroro: LOL. And thanks for reviewing. xD_

_carmen mukete: Thank you!! Here's the next chapter!! And Jacob... well, I'll let you find out on your own. NO SPOILERS FROM ME!! :D_

_Shaina-queen: THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! For Afternoon Sun. xD. Thanks for your input. I'm really glad you were honest with me. I'll try to make it better. _

_jazzmatazz: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much!! I wanted it to be different... :P_

_Eternally Summer: Thank you!!! :D_

_crazystory: Thanks!! Here's the next chapter... sorry for the delay. :/_

_Also, thanks to .x, Thats-So-Alex, lovinitroro, Harryfan94, Shaina-queen and crazystory for adding me to various alerts!!!!_

Now, back to the story... ENJOY!!!

* * *

**2. First Word, Second Time.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

The bell echoed in the quiet classroom, declaring a break. Other students jumped out of their seats, forcing their books into their bags, and running out of the classroom. I slowly picked up my books and slid them into my bag, zipping it shut and swinging it on my back. Then, I walked out of the classroom.

At ease.

I was not in a hurry. I had no friends, no boyfriend to meet up with. All I had to do was visit my locker to exchange books, and then sit around and study or read.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" A voice yelled through the speakers. "WOULD THE FOOTBALL TEAM PLEASE MEET ON THE FIELD? WE HAVE A PRACTICE!"

Ah! Perfect! Jacob was on the football team. Okay, okay, so he's a jock. But I don't mind.

And so, I ran to my locker like the other kids, tossed my no-longer-needed books back in the gray locker, and pulled out others for the next few classes.

Slamming it shut, I once again pushed the metal arch of my lock back into the hole, causing it to securely click.

I rushed out the double metal doors, being pulled into the sunlight. I treaded over to the wooden bleachers, smelling that newly-chopped wood smell that's everywhere in furniture stores. But these bleachers were not new. They'd been here for oh, fifty to sixty years?

It was probably just sandpaper.

The football team poured onto the grass, followed by a loud squeal from the cheerleaders.

My eyes scanned them, and focused on Charlotte, cheering like a psycho. They were in their white and green cheerleading tank tops and miniskirts, with the emblem on the front of the top. Their fluffy pom-poms contained tinsel of green and white as well.

I lost myself for a second, looking at Charlotte again. Her blue eyes were focused on...Jacob. I moved my brown eyes to the same place. Jacob was running already, waving his hand for someone to pass to him. The brown football landed in his palm, and he took off, sprinting towards the touchdown place.

Um... I don't know a lot about football.

"GOOOOO SNAKES!" The cheerleaders shouted. **(AN: Only green animal I could think of. :P)**

And once again, I lost myself. Everything pretty much went into slow motion, everything else turning pink, other than Jacob's face. Imaginary flowers fell from the sky, and angels seemed to sing in the background. It was just me and Jacob. Just Jacob and I.

A tweet of the high-pitched whistle sounded in my ears, shattering my daydream. I blinked once, coming back to reality.

"GAME OVER!" The coach announced. "Snakes win!"

Everyone laughed. I understood the joke. Snakes win. Everyone was a Snake. Ha.

My daydreams always wasted time. I glanced at my watch, checking how much time I had spent. It had been twenty minutes, and it only seemed like a minute or two.

The boys went back inside to change and shower, followed by the cheerleaders who went to change, followed be me. Nobody.

I walked back to my next class- English- in a daze. I looked down at the teal linoleum in thought, counting the number of black lines on the ground. There were still around five minutes until the end of break.

Two hundred sixty-four.

Two hundred sixty-five.

Two hundred sixty-six.

I saw a pair of black shoes in front of me, and lunged to the side, trying to avoid them.

I was unsuccessful.

I bumped into a... slightly _obese _guy, who spoke with a deep voice.

"Hey!" he said. "Watch it!"

"But-" I started.

"Shut up!"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything!"

"I said _shut up, _nerd!"

And he put a huge hand to my head, pushing me back.

I staggered backwards, and bumped into something. I slowly moved my head up, trying to see what it was.

My eyes met a pair of fathomless brown eyes.

My face went absolutely red. Jacob? Jacob Black?

It was him. He smiled at me. I stared at him. I stepped away from him.

"Hi," he said.

I stared at him in awe. First word, second time.

Then his eyes left mine, and he looked up at the guy who had pushed me.

"Did you just push a girl?" he asked.

"So what?" the guy said, chuckling.

"You don't hit girls," Jacob said. "Nowadays, they are usually weaker than us."

The guy rolled his eyes, and then suddenly lunged at Jacob, his fist balled, ready to punch.

Jacob jumped out of the way. The guy suffered from slight shock that Jacob had avoided his attack.

Quite a crowd had gathered around, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jacob now pulled the guy from the back of his black t-shirt, making him fall to the ground. Then he swiftly moved to his side, positioning a fist to the side of his own head, ready to punch.

The guy was breathing fast, and stared up at the fist in panic.

But Jacob's hand loosened, and he stood up. The fist was a sign of defeat. Jacob wasn't really going to punch him.

Another reason I loved him.

Jacob now walked over to me, back to the panting guy on the floor, who people gathered around, checking if he was alive. Where were the teachers?

"Hey," Jacob said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I stammered. "Um... thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

"JACOB!" A familiar high-pitched voice squealed, its owner leaping onto Jacob's back.

"Ow, Charlotte," Jacob said, seeming less cheerful.

"What are you doing with _her?_" Charlotte asked, talking like I was some kind of rat.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, then regretting it immediately.

Charlotte's face paled, while Jacob's smiled again. Charlotte climbed down from Jacob's back, and came closer to me, her six-inch black heels allowing her to loom over me.

"Well, Renesmee _Cullen," _she spat the word at my face. "I happen to _love _Jacob, and you happen to be interfering."

She said interfering as _inter-ferring. _

"Interfering," I corrected.

She laughed. "Whatever, nerd." And she went off down the hallway, swinging her hips unnecessarily. The crowd started to dismantle.

Jacob frowned. "Sorry about her," he said.

I wanted to ask him. Why did he date her? I wanted to.

Just say it, Renesmee!

"Why do you date her?" I blurted. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person you'd like."

Jacob smiled for the third time. "She isn't," he said. "We're not dating. She just spread this crazy rumour around a couple months ago."

"What?" I asked. "Why don't you tell people about it?"

"It's just a rumour," he said. "They don't do much."

"So... you're _not _dating?"

"Nope," he said, popping the _p. _

"Hey! You two!" The principal, Mr. Hamilton, called out to us. "Go to your classes!"

"See ya," Jacob said, walking away to his class.

And he left me with a smile on my face.

One day. Two conversations. Three good things. I talked to Jacob for the first time, got to watch his game, and now discovered he didn't like Charlotte.

This really _was _the best day ever.

But I had a feeling my life was going to get a _lot _better.

And I went off to my English classroom with a warm feeling inside me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter better!!**

**Got a little Nessie+Jake stuff going!! :P**

**Keep reviewing! I'd love to hear your opinion!!**


	3. Unexpected

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has made the figures, all I do is play with them!! :D**

**AN: Thank you guys for your amazing reviews, once again. I see that you guys liked that chapter better than the other one.**

**128 hits!! YAYYYY!!!!!**

**Tributes!!!!**

_Jacob'sNessie x: LOL. Thanks!! I hope you love this one too!!!! :P _

_banananasbff123: Thanks!! And here's the update... FAST!!! Like the mail. :D_

_fuzzy jam: Thank you! LOL. The fuzziness burns your eyes, yet your name is fuzzy jam. Isn't there something wrong with that? :D_

_Thanks to OwlCityFireflies and Jacob'sNessie x for adding me to various alerts!!_

_And thanks to my iTunes playlist for helping me write. xD_

**

* * *

**

******3. Unexpected. **

**Renesmee Cullen.**

English was humiliating. Well, I was once again lucky, because Jacob's English teacher was on maternity leave, so their class was going to merge with ours for the next few months. Thank you, teacher, for doing dirty things with your husband.

But it didn't matter how lucky I was, because I was humiliated, and I didn't want what happened to happen.

I'll start from when I walked in. Well, I did, and the teacher glared at me. I noticed the class seemed strangely large today, and when I saw Jacob, I knew the balance of the universe had somehow shifted to make way for my needs. He waved at me, and after my face turned tomato red, I waved back.

"Well, students, we'll be starting _Romeo and Juliet _today," said Mr. White. "We're going to watch the movie today and tomorrow, and then start our in-depth understanding of the play."

Mr. White then pushed the TV-on-wheels to the front of the class and plugged it into the wall. He turned on the DVD player, waited for the bright blue letters to appear on the screen, and then slid the DVD into the slot.

A few sounds of the spinning, and then "Loading Disc" appeared on the screen, before it went black and the starting credits came on.

"Please take some notes," Mr. White said, before taking his place on the desk.

I pulled out my notebook and opened to a fresh page. With the click of my favourite black pen, I was armed and ready to take notes. In big fancy letters, I scrawled the words _Romeo and Juliet _on the top, with the date on the right, and made my first black dot on the left side of the margin.

Looking back up at the TV, the title had now come up. Romeo and Juliet. The words then disappeared, only leaving the _R _and the _J_. The same letters were then shown carved on a tree, before the narrator started... well, narrating.

_R&J_

"Two houses, both alike in dignity," the narrator said. But I was just thinking about those letters. R and J.

"In fair Verona where we lay our scene." R and J.

There was something about those letters. R and J. Renesmee and Jacob? **(AN: Thanks, _Thats-So-Alex_, I owe you for this idea.)**

And so, I ended up drawing a giant heart on my blank page, and scrawling the words '_Renesmee and Jacob Forever' _on it. I completely lost the presence of the rest of the world, including the movie. My drawing became bigger and bigger, as I copied the words on every inch of the page in different directions.

Suddenly, my paper disappeared.

I jerked around in the direction that my paper had flown in. I saw Mr. White looking at it, smiling smugly. My eyes widened.

"Well, well," Mr. White said to me. "Looks like someone has a little crush."

"Please give it back, Mr. White," I said as politely as I could.

"Shouldn't you have been taking notes?"

I had no response to that. "I'm sorry," I said.

He did those tongue clicks that sound like '_tsk, tsk, tsk,' _and shook his head at the same time. I had a feeling the outcome was not going to be good.

He raised his hand, which contained the remote, and pressed a button on it. The dramatic music and the deep male voice saying "I love you, Juliet," stopped, and everyone turned to look at Mr. White.

"I'd like to show the class something," Mr. White said. "Renesmee Cullen's _notes._"

He passed my piece of paper to the nearest girl. I sat in my seat, unable to move, and chewing on my lip nervously. The girl snickered, seeing the piece of paper, and passed it on to the next person.

Snicker after snicker soon became laughter filled with mock. Until the paper landed into the hands of the person sitting beside Jacob. He also snickered, and then showed the piece of paper to Jacob. His eyes widened, and looked at me. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't return the gaze.

I just couldn't face him anymore.

A few minutes later of me staring at the wooden top of my desk, the paper- my humiliation- was banged on my table, a manicured hand on top of it. I looked up to see Charlotte standing there with the dirtiest look that anyone could possibly have on their face.

"Look, nerd," she said. "If you _dare _try to steal my boyfriend away from me again, I'll _kill _you. You... you... _boyfriend stealer_!"

What a creative use of words.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" said the voice I least expected to speak right now.

There were several gasps from all over the room.

"J-Jacob," Charlotte said.

"Seriously, Charlotte," Jacob said. "I can't take it anymore. I once thought it was just a rumour, but please _stop _telling people that I'm your boyfriend."

"But, Jacob-"

"I'm not going to try and stop you from ever talking to me again, but I just want everyone to know."

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

But she only seemed to look down to Jacob. She really was staring at me from the corner of her eye. She was giving me an even dirtier look than the one she was giving me before. I didn't even know that was possible!

With a swift movement, she took hold of my 'notes' and slowly ripped it in half, in a way that no one else saw or heard.

But in a way that made me gulp.

The bell rang. Everyone packed up their books and started to leave the classroom. I found myself doing the same much faster than I usually did, and then running to catch up with the one I loved.

He looked at me. "Oh, hi, Renesmee."

"Hey, Jacob," I said. "I'm really sorry about that."

He looked back straight ahead. "It's fine," he said.

"I guess you... _know _now, right?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to tell you in a better way," I said. "I really wanted it to be special."

"Can I ask you to come meet me in front of the school after the final bell goes?" He spoke in a way that had nothing to do with what I was saying, but yet it did.

"What?" I said involuntarily. "Oh... yeah, sure."

He smiled. "Okay, thanks," he said. "See you then."

"Yeah," I said. "See you."

* * *

**_The Last Lesson of the Day._**

Rrrrring!!!

The final bell roared through the school, filling butterflies in my stomach. Was Jacob going to tell me he hated me? That he never wanted to see my face again? I found myself out of control once again, and I grabbed my books and fled the classroom.

What I did:

Went straight to my locker. Took my books. Realized they all didn't fit in my bag. Took my orange binder in my hands.

Tried to gain control of my eager legs as they ran to the front of the school, through crowds of chatting students.

Saw Jacob leaning against the wall of the school, looking amazing.

Gaped at him for a second, and then took slow steps towards him.

Glared at my feet for not moving when I wanted them to move. Can someone have ignorant feet?

When I was finally standing in front of Jacob, he stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall.

"Um..." I said. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I'm all ears."

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

I waited for my rejection.

But instead, I got eight words I really did _not _expect.

"Renesmee," he said. "I think I'm in love with you."

I dropped my orange binder.

* * *

**OOOOH. What will happen next?**

**Yes, I do realize he fell in love with her in a day.**

**But there's a word in Twilight for that, isn't there?**

**Please review for more!!! **


	4. New Things

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS: **

**Okay, guys, I'm going to be frank. I am very upset. I have discovered that if I let my chapters stay for longer without updating, I get more reviews. This time, I got three reviews. THREE. Sure, I have 247 hits, but only 16 reviews? It makes me feel like my story sucks. Does it? That's what reviews are for. PLEASE TELL ME IF MY STORY SUCKS. Make me feel better. I don't mind reviews that tell me what I'm doing wrong, or how terrible my story is. There are three steps, and I ask you to PLEASE take one at least. **

**Step 1: Say it was good, or say it was bad. **

**Step 2: Explain why you thought so, and maybe some parts you liked/disliked.**

**Step 3: Tell me how I can improve. **

**If you guys think that this story can get better, then HELP it get better. Let me know what I'm doing wrong! Does the overall idea suck? Is it my writing? Is it the events? Cause that's what reviews are for. I'm not just trying to get reviews, I WANT to make a good story. So help me. Please. **

**Anyways, SPECIAL TRIBUTES: **

_lovinitroro: Hey dude, thanks for reviewing. LOL. I really needed a name… so I thought of Mr. White. I went with it… O_O LOL. Thanks again. Keep reviewing!!_

_banananasbff123: LOL. Thanks, a lot. It took a while to update, but I wanted to see if I would get other reviews. Sorry, and thanks again!!_

_jazzmatazz: HAHHAHAHH!!! xD. Thank you!! I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it!! Yeah… Mr. White really is a ***, but he just hates Renesmee. I think. xD _

_Also, thanks to CrescentMoon12 (hi!), genteel, DElaine92 and mollyybabyy for adding me to various alerts!!_

On with the story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**4. New Things. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Jacob picked up my binder and handed it to me. I took it from his hand.

"Are you joking?" I blurted. "A lot of people have done this to me. And they all end up joking."

"I'm not kidding," Jacob said. "I am more serious than… the rabbit who was late in _Alice in Wonderland._"

"So suddenly?" I asked. "We only just met today."

"Are you kidding?" he said. "We've been in the same class since the sixth grade!"

I looked up at his face. So he _had _known me?

"But…" I said. "We never really talked."

"No," he said. "We didn't. But I've watched you- from a distance- for a while now."

I was on the verge of tears. _I love you, _my insides were telling me to say. _Tell him you love him too! _

"So have I," I blurted. "I've watched you too."

Jacob's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," I said. "And… I really l-l-like you too!"

My insides took a breath of relief. My heart, though, was pounding against my chest like it was trying to break free. _Stupid, _I told myself. _Why did I say that? What if this is a joke? He'll laugh at me for the rest of my life!_

But Jacob smiled, and leaned forward. For a second, I thought my heart had jumped out of my chest and was running down the street, cheering like a leprechaun. Jacob leaned closer and closer, the space between our lips disappearing.

_How do you kiss someone? _I asked myself. I didn't know. Stupid insides. Where were they when you _needed _them?

A horn honked, making us both jump. Suddenly, there was space between us again. We looked to the right, where a silver Volvo was parked. The front door- not the driver's, but the passenger's, opened, and a black ballet flat hit the cement.

It was followed by a beautiful- and I mean _beautiful- _brown-haired girl who was grinning, showing her perfect teeth. I followed her gaze. She was looking straight at Jacob. He, however, had his eyes narrowed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said in a melodious voice. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Bella, I'm going to kill you," Jacob said.

Who was this girl? She looked nothing like Jacob, so she couldn't be his sister. His… girlfriend? She must be so mad at me.

Instead, she did the opposite. She walked up to me, and took my hand in her own. It was cold. "Renesmee?" she said. "I've heard so much about you."

Jacob continued to narrow his eyes at her, glaring now.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered.

"For what?"

"I…just… really like Jacob."

She blinked, and cocked her delicate head to the side. "So?"

"I… don't want to get between you two."

Jacob's eyes relaxed, and he looked at me with surprise. Bella, the girl, burst out laughing. "Jacob…" she said between laughs. "Me… Jacob and me…!"

"Bella's my best friend," Jacob said. "There's nothing like that."

I felt my cheeks get hot in embarrassment. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"And there never will be," Bella said, making the mood better. "Because I have Edward. Edward!" she called.

The door of the car- the driver's door this time- opened, and a guy with copper coloured hair, similar to mine, came out. He was good-looking. Really good-looking. But I had Jacob. And Jacob was better. **(AN: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH!)**

He came closer to us, and Bella put her hand around his waist, his sliding around her shoulders. "We're very close," Bella said.

Jacob winked at me. "Very, _very _close. Especially at night."

Edward and Bella both went red. Bella smacked Jacob's arm. "Jacob!" she said. "You're still young! Don't talk about those things!"

Jacob snickered. "_Those things._"

Bella went redder. If that was even possible. She looked down. "Let's go," she said to Edward.

"Sure," he replied.

"Nessie, want to come?"

"_Nessie?_" Bella and I said in unison. We exchanged glances, and she smiled at me.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Renesmee is such a...mouthful. Nessie is so cute!"

"You're naming your girlfriend after the _Loch Ness Monster?" _Bella exclaimed. "How could you?!"

I blushed at the word 'girlfriend.' Then I found myself saying, "It's alright."

Jacob smiled at me. I continued.

"I kind of... like it. No one's nicknamed me before."

"Hah!" Jacob said triumphantly to Bella. She scowled at him, but then smiled at me lovingly. Her golden eyes were like a mothers'- caring and affectionate. I smiled back.

"Come with us, Nessie," he said again.

I looked at Bella and Edward. "Can I?"

"Sure," they said.

As I got into the car beside Jacob, I somehow didn't feel like that conversation had just happened. It was so unlike my usual self. First, I said I loved Jacob, then I let him nickname me without running away in embarrassment, and then I agreed to go to his _house? _

Oh my god. How did that just happen?

As we drove along, I avoided Jacob's gaze. I could feel it on me, in a worrying way. I watched the black tar pass by, the yellow lines dashing past. When the car took a turn into a driveway, I looked up.

I stared at what I saw in awe.

You couldn't even call it a _driveway! _It was one of those ones that went around a giant fountain in a circle, giving you one way to go in, and one way out. Halfway through was the door, standing majestically against the stone... _mansion. _

It was huge. Like one-third of the _Marriot! _I stared at the trees surrounding it, landscaped to perfect, every tree cut perfectly round. A giant fountain _was _in the middle, a stone woman tilting a pot of water, which started the flow. Flowers bloomed everywhere, pink, purple, blue, yellow, and white.

We stopped at the double French door, and walked straight in, as Edward went to park the car. Almost instantly, there were four people at the door, in the matter of only a few seconds. They all seemed to stare at me with wonder.

The shortest one was cute. She had jet black hair in a pixie cut and pale skin. They all had pale skin. And golden eyes.

The one next to her was blonde. He shared the golden eyes and pale skin. He seemed to be retreated from me- not as warm as the others.

The one next to him was big and muscled. He wore a giant grin, dimples pecking his pale skin. Curly brown hair decorated the top of his head.

The girl next to him wore a small, tiny, very faint, smile. She was exquisitely beautiful, with long blonde hair and the same, perfect, pale skin and gold eyes.

**(AN: Please note that Carlisle and Esme do not exist in this. They annoy me anyways.) **

"I'm Alice!" the short, black-haired one said cheerfully. "You must be Jacob's girlfriend!"

I blushed again.

"This is Jasper," she continued. "My...uh... boyfriend."

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm Emmett," the muscled one said. "And this is Rosalie,"-he gestured towards the blonde girl. "We've heard a lot about you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." Then I looked at Rosalie, and blurted, "Why didn't Jacob pick you?"

Jacob made a choking sound- a mix of a laugh and a cough. The girl- Rosalie, pressed her lips together.

Emmett laughed. He seemed to have a good sense of humour. "Because Rosalie is _mine_," he said.

"And because I'd rather kiss a raccoon than kiss Rosalie any day," Jacob said.

Rosalie glared at him. "And you know, I'm just _dying _to kiss a dog!"

Alice gasped. They all looked at me cautiously.

"Dog?" I asked.

"It's a...uh...nickname," Jacob said. "I'm the 'dog' of the family. Because I'm the youngest."

But something told me that he was lying.

Jacob was hiding something.

But what?

* * *

**Jacob and Nessie are finally together!!**

**And she has become "Nessie"**

**But GASP.**

**What will happen next? Will Nessie find out their secret? **

**I wrote you a longish chapter!!**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review. I need you to tell me what I'm doing wrong!!!**

**Thanks!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	5. Charlotte's Visit

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, and I am just a lowly (aspiring) writer using her creations. **

**AN: HEY GUYS!! After obtaining your amazing, motivating reviews, I have been inspired to create another chapter on your behalf. You gave me exactly what I wanted, and I really appreciate that. I got an "I liked/disliked it," a something you liked and then something I could do to make it better!!!**

**YAY!!! You're awesome!! Not to mention the 436 hits I have, which is just like, WOW!!! :D**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTESSS!!!**

_sophie: Really? Not doing anything wrong? That's so sweet of you!! The beginning? Sorry, I'm kinda slow and clueless... xD. What's up with the beginning? LOL. In the first chapter, in the author's note, I did say that it does, but I meant more like, they are vampires, but I'm breaking some of the rules. :P. The "laws" quoting how Bella says in new moon, "Vampires have laws?" LOL. Thanks a lot!!!_

_banananasbff123: LOL. Details, details. How I hate the details... but I'll try!! Details has always been my weakness! xD. Thank you so much!!_

_fuzzy jam: THE SPEED IS THE POINT! You'll see in this chapter. I have a certain line in here. It's kinda supposed to be fast... if you didn't realize already, my dear friend, JACOB HAS IMPRINTED ON NESSIE! LOL. Okay, I'll try more, to make it slower and more detailed.... how I detest that word... DETAIL!! . LOL. Thanks for reviewing. _

_jazzmatazz: LOL. Sorry... I think it should all work out in the end. Maybe I did do it a little too fast, though... O_O I'll try and slow down!! xD Thanks!!_

_mrscullen1901x: Haha! Thanks so much!! LOL. JACOB FTW!!! :D. Ah well... I give you the right to like Edward, if you WANT. xD LOL. Thanks again!!_

_lovinitroro: LOL. Thanks. I just had to do that!! Blame my fingers!! They have a mind of their own!! :P. Welcome back, red Dell Inspiron with Windows 7. Lol, yes, I still remember. Thanks again for reviewing, my dear friend. By the way, review this chapter, or I will rip you to shreds!! xD LOLLL!!!_

_Also, thanks to psylockebarbie and kid2150 for adding me to various alerts!!_

On with the chapter!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**5. Charlotte's Visit. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Wow, Renesmee, you're so pretty," Alice said. She was trying to change the topic.

I forgot everything about what had just happened. Was she blind? I was the ugliest thing on the planet.

"Um," I said. "No offence, but I'm really not."

"Are you kidding? You're beautiful!"

I stared at her. "I have disgusting hair that's impossible to comb, mud-coloured eyes, and big, fat, black glasses!"

"Hey, no way!" Alice said. "Look at your beautiful colour! It's almost like Edward's hair! And the perfect natural ringlets, and the _chocolate- _not mud-coloured- eyes, you could be a supermodel!"

I choked on the last few words. "Yeah, right."

"You know," Jacob said observantly, looking at me from his spot on the wooden stairs, where he was now seated. "Nessie could be Bella and Edward's daughter."

Bella spit out some of the red juice she was drinking. Jacob cringed at the sight of the liquid flying out of her perfect mouth. Edward looked at Jacob with an eyebrow raised.

"No, seriously," Jacob said. "The hair, the eyes, the perfectness."

"Eyes?" I said. "Bella and Edward both have golden eyes. And I'm not really perfect."

Jacob stared at me again, that cautious glance. "Oh," he said. "Yeah... Bella went through this...rebellious stage where she wore contacts exactly the same colour as your eyes! And yes, you _are _perfect."

My cheeks went hot. But I sensed a lie. Well, the eyes thing, at least. But what was he hiding? I wondered, but let it pass.

"Oh," I said. "So where do you guys go for school?" I looked at the six people I rarely knew anything about.

"We're all in university," Bella said. "Jacob's the youngest, still in his senior year of high school." She sighed dramatically.

An aluminum can flew across the room, and landed on Bella's head. She shot a look towards Jacob.

"Oops," Jacob said. "My hand slipped."

"What was that for?"

"You talk about being a senior like it's a crime," Jacob replied. "Don't forget, it's when you met your beloved _Edward._"

"That was _junior_ year," Bella said.

"Whatever."

"Where'd you get the can, anyways?"

Jacob smiled secretively. "I have my ways."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're turning into Rosalie," Jacob commented. "You're already like her, except for the blonde hair."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Jacob coughed suggestively. Rosalie and Bella both groaned in unison. Bella opened her mouth to fight back, when suddenly the door burst open, hitting the wall behind it. From the light emerged a familiar blonde girl- Charlotte.

She walked in, looked straight at me, then pointed a manicured finger in my direction and whined, "Jacob!"

"Yes, Charlotte?" Jacob asked, still being polite.

"Renesmee," a voice said into my ear. I looked towards it in surprise, and I met Alice's golden eyes. "Come into the living room." She took my hand in her own, dainty, slightly cold one, and pulled me towards another room before I could say anything.

We all sat down on the comfy gray couches- '_we' _being Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What's going to happen?" I asked shyly, getting a bad feeling.

"The truth, or the altered truth?" Emmett asked.

"The truth, please."

Rosalie glared at Emmett, a hint to keep quiet.

"No!" I said. "Please... please tell me!"

Emmett looked at Rosalie with a pleading glance. Rosalie looked at Bella questioningly, who looked at Alice, who gave her a nod. Bella then gave Rosalie a nod, who sighed and nodded at Emmett. It was a long process.

"Charlotte," Emmett said. "Is a girl who _gets _what she wants, or the rest of the world suffers the consequences. She's first going to flirt extremely with Jacob, and try to get him back, which is not going to happen, because she really never had him in the first place, and then she's going to try and..." he searched for the right word. "Find you."

"And do what?" I asked.

Emmett bit his lip. "Things that are not... pretty. But that's what we're here for!" he grinned.

I smiled back wearily. That wasn't a nice thing to hear. I swallowed the generating lump in my throat.

"Thank you," I said. "Why don't"- I struggled to remember their names- "Jasper and Edward come here?"

"They're trying to help out Jake."

"Aren't you the most helpful?"

"They're not using violence," Emmett said. "It's more like _mind _games."

"Oh," I said, but I didn't really understand.

"Jacob..._ Jacob..." _I could hear Charlotte moaning his name seductively in the hallway. The extreme flirting was definitely happening. I looked down, and stared at the dark, hardwood floors, trying to distract myself.

Jacob wasn't saying anything back to her. Was he thinking over his options? I mean, when you have a hot cheerleader who wears micro-miniskirts, why go for a geek like me?

Suddenly, I heard Jacob's voice. It startled me. Not just the sudden words, but the tone, and what he was saying. "Don't you dare!" he yelled at Charlotte, just before I heard footsteps coming closer. His tone was almost... _protective, _and sharp.

Charlotte's blue eyes stared at me from the hallway. She smiled like she had achieved something, like passing a test. Bella, Alice and Rosalie all jumped to their feet, bending their knees and taking stances like basketball players defending their net.

Emmett moved to the space beside me, knowing he couldn't fight, as it would be unfair, though he could sit beside me and make me feel safe.

Charlotte, with no apparent strategy, leaped towards me aggressively. Bella, Alice and Rosalie probably predicted something a little smarter. She flew past them, like a child breaking through the other teams' arms in a game of _Red Rover, _and grabbed my hair, pulling. Emmett tried to get her to loosen her hands, but he couldn't pull them off without hurting me as well.

I screamed in pain. It felt like someone was tearing my skull out of my head. Like someone was going to torture me by pulling every one of my body parts out like a chicken being plucked. Jacob's face appeared out in the hall, sliding to a stop from his previous running. His expression showed that he was alarmed. Charlotte was grinning evilly, like a madman from a Disney movie. **(AN: Totally for you, fuzzy jam :P)**

Jacob ran, stopping right beside my hair, which was still being pulled painfully.

"Charlotte," he said, his eyes looking at my face with love- an expression I had never seen on anyone's face for me before. "Let go. I'll do anything."

She let go. Tears were already flowing out of my eyes. Her eyes flicked to Jacob's face. She was grinning, though less evilly. She looked more like a maniac who hadn't slept in six days now. Or a character from a Dr. Seussbook. No offence, Dr. Seuss.

Now her whole body was turned to Jacob, and she got closer to him. He flinched, but did nothing else. Closer and closer she went, until their faces were barely a few inches apart. Her hands wound around his neck. I looked away, realizing what she was going to do.

Bella patted my shoulder.

"Until next time, _Renesmee,_" Charlotte said. "You're spared for now."

I looked back at Jacob. His eyes followed Charlotte until she was out of sight. They were filled with hate. When she disappeared, he used his index finger and rubbed it against his lip, like he was wiping away her kiss.

"Let Renesmee help you with that!" Bella said, laughing. She pushed me, and I staggered forward until I was standing very, _very _close to Jacob.

My cheeks went hot like they had never been hot before.

Jacob smiled at me. There really _was _love in his eyes- for _me. _For me. For me.

The words echoed in my head as Jacob bent down, and touched his lips to mine, ever so gently.

Like a butterfly landing on a rose.

_Aww_s filled the room. I smiled up at Jacob.

"You're staying here today, Renesmee," Bella said suddenly.

"What?" I said, feeling surprisingly confident. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous," Jacob said. "I'm not leaving you alone to face the wrath of the psycho cheerleader."

I smiled as laughter came from various places around me.

"Hey, isn't this happening a little too fast?" Emmett asked. "It's only been a day."

"It happened to Romeo and Juliet, Emmett," Jacob said. "So why not to us?"

* * *

**Awww....**

**Sorry, it's shortish. **

**But I added in a lot of DETAIL!!!**

**See? Your input really helps me!!**

**Tell me how you liked it!! :D**


	6. Rooms, Rooms and Rooms

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is envied by me because she owns all of this... **

**AN: HEY!! Thank you guys for all your AMAZING, AMAZING REVIEWS!!! I really loved reading them all and I smiled a lot!! I actually read them during school hours in the library. Fuzzy jam would know ALL about that. LOL. IT WAS TEMPTING, OKAY?!?!?! xD**

**I have 610 hits!! THANKS AGAIN!!!! (Even to those people who read it, but don't review!!)**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES:**

_banananasbff123: Yes, Charlotte is! But I guess she wants Jacob for herself. MUAHAHAHHA! I love doing that!! Thanks so much!! I'll try and make it longer!!_

_we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow: LOL. FAIL . Thanks a lot, though!! :D. I really appreciate that you read a JakexNessie fanfic for me!! *tears up* :D. _

_stormdog11: You reviewed all chapters, and thanks a lot for that!! I'm happy you like my story, and hope I keep getting your pwnage reviews. :P. _

_jazzmatazz: HAHA! Thanks! I worked hard- using all those similes. LOL. I just needed Charlotte to do something that would kinda suit her personality yet make everyone helpless. The result: HAIR PULL!! :D. THANK YOU!!! I love making people laugh. You shall laugh in this chapter too. I hope. xD. Yes. R&J. It's this new thing I have realized. LOVE IT!! :D_

_Also, thanks to ForeverBabyy, we'rehitanAllxTimeXLow, stormdog11 and CoOkieDoUgh12 for adding me to various alerts!!_

Enough of me talking. Enjoy the story!! :D

* * *

**6. Rooms, Rooms and Rooms. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Um...thanks for having me," I told Alice, who was leading me down a hallway with cocoa-coloured hardwood floors and off-white-kind-of-cream walls.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You're a really nice girl, and don't deserve to be killed by one of Jacob's followers."

I giggled.

"Hey!" Alice said, whirling around suddenly. "You laughed!"

I blinked. "Yes, I did."

She grinned widely. "I feel accomplished!" she said. "Usually Jacob and Emmett are the funny ones."

I nodded. "I knew about Jacob..."

"You really love him, don't you?"

I looked up surprised, but bit my lip and nodded slowly, embarrassed.

Alice smiled warmly. "You don't have to be shy," she said. "We're already best friends."

_Best friends? _It was a completely new term to me.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked. We had passed three doors so far. Anytime, I expected Alice to stop and state that I would be sleeping in a room.

"We'll be there soon," Alice told me. "Should I give you the grand tour?"

"Uh...sure."

"Great," she said. "This," she pointed to a white door. "Is the game room." Alice opened the door, and I was faced with a very modern room, with lighter floor and blue walls. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, a foosball table, a table-tennis table, a huge LCD TV, with various game systems, their games and controllers scattered around and on the blue couch.

"Wow," I said. "Where do you get all this money?"

Alice shrugged. "It's kind of inherited."

She closed the door, and we moved on to the next room. "This," Alice said. "Is the observatory."

It was a room that was greatly lit for an observatory. There were white walls and white couches and white carpet. One huge window decorated the far wall. It took up the entire thing! In the middle, there was a single black telescope, kind of big and expensive-looking.

"Wow," I said, only then realizing that I had the same reaction for every room.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, it's nice."

We closed the door, and walked on in the hallway. We passed another door, but Alice didn't stop.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Rosalie's bedroom," she replied. "It's very...pink."

"It's partly Emmett's," a voice said. We turned to see Jacob coming towards us. I flushed. "After all, they spend _so _much time in there together."

Alice laughed. "Don't give all the credit to Rosalie's room," she said. "Emmett's is used equally as much."

Jacob laughed too.

"Wait," I said. "So you guys all have _different _rooms?"

"Yep," Jacob said.

"That's..._wow." _

Alice giggled. "Are you going to keep saying 'wow?'"

I smiled. "I can't help it," I said. "Everything's wow!"

Jacob and Alice laughed again.

When they stopped, Jacob said, "Hey, Alice, show her where she'll be sleeping already!"

"Okay," she said. "Follow me, Nessie."

I almost didn't recognize my new name. But when I did acknowledge she was talking to me, I followed her.

We stopped into another white door. "Ready?" Alice said. And she opened it.

As the door swung open, I could swear, my bottom jaw skimmed the floor. The room was _amazing! _It had an enormous king-sized four-poster bed draped with yellow. The walls were the same, bright, sunshine yellow, with magenta flowers painted on in some places. The floor was the same light maple flooring that was in the game room. A wooden dresser with a matching mirror hung on one wall. There were two doors on one wall. Near that door was a magenta rug with a maple butterfly chair (with a yellow cushion) and a couple of books.

I stared at it. Just stared.

"Like it?" Jacob asked.

"Bluh," I replied.

Jacob was confused. "What?"

"Very, very much," I said, able to speak again. "Thank you."

"No problem," Alice said. "Jacob's room is right beside yours, so if you need anything-" she cut off, realizing what she was saying. "you can come see me," she finished.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. She's not going to walk all the way to your room!" He looked at me. "If you need anything, Nessie, you can just walk in and ask, okay?"

I nodded.

"Want to see my room?" he asked.

"First she can change!" Alice said, talking louder than usual to overpower Jacob's voice. "Follow me, Renesmee."

I followed her into 'her room.' It really was kind of far away. Knowing myself, I would trip over my own feet on the way.

It was a deep purple, with white splashed- literally- across the walls. There was an animal fur rug on the floor- a cow or something- with dark- darker than the hallway's- flooring. It was almost black. The furniture, however, was black, reinforced with metal. It was very modern.

"Here you go!" Alice said as she threw me a pair of pink clothes. I held them up in front of me. There was a long sleeved hot-pink t-shirt with a grey hippo on the front, as well as flannel pants that were a lighter colour. They had smaller hippos everywhere.

"Um, thanks," I said.

"Anytime!" she replied cheerfully. "You can use your own bathroom."

So I ventured back into the _long _hallway, and travelled to my room again. I opened the door, and verified that it was the beautiful yellow room. Yellow was my favourite colour. It was almost...psychic.

I blinked, thinking about where the bathroom would be. I opened the first door, but was faced with another mini-room. I looked closely, and noticed metal bars on the walls. There were also hangers. This was the _closet? _

I closed the door, stunned, and opened the second door. I had discovered the bathroom. The entire thing was white, giving off a very clean feeling. I liked white. I walked into it, following the left wall like I would in a maze. It was no different- almost as big as a bathroom at the movies! Except prettier and cleaner.

I peeled off my school uniform- which I was still, surprisingly, wearing. I placed them, neatly folded on the marble counter, and put on the pink pajamas. They fit perfectly. It was like they were made for me. Though I would change the hippo design if I could.

I left the bathroom, placing my uniform on my bed before leaving the actual room. Jacob met me outside in the hallway. He had changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey," he said. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, slightly nervous.

We walked through (yet another) white door, and into a green room. It was green- lime green to be exact. Everything was made of wood. The floor was more coffee-coloured, and the furniture was brown-black with the grain visible. There was a sitting area, like in mine, with a green beanbag chair. The rug was white. There was white in all these rooms. There was a giant lamp, kind of interesting, as it was on the floor, but it was huge, and leaned over the beanbag chair giving an effect of a ceiling light.

There were also two smaller white lamps on his bedside tables, which looked like they were a part of the headboard. The bed itself was low and modern, the types that stuck out on the sides, making it seem like the mattress was a part of the bed, in the middle.

"Nice, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"You're the first girl I've showed this to," he said. "The others have pretty much forced themselves in, like Charlotte, or helped me make it, like Bella, Alice and Blondie."

"Rosalie?" I asked. _How romantic, _I was thinking, though. _He really is amazing. _

"That's the one."

Suddenly, Bella burst through the door. She stared at me with ecstatic eyes, and yelled, "Slumber Party!" she grabbed my hand. "Come on! We're giving you a makeover!"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHH. **

**Renesmee's getting a makeover? **

**Or should I say Nessie? **

**LOL. I know it's shortish...**

**Review, please! If you want the next chapter up sooner!! :D**


	7. The Makeover

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Twilight's characters and pretty much everything in this story.**

**AN: Hey!! Sorry I'm so late!! I had SO many projects and a LOT of homework to do!! I'd like to thank you guys (once again) for your AWESOME, AMAZING, SPECTACULAR, FANTASTIC reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**By the way!! This chapter is basically the MAKEOVER, and the Before and After results are on my profile. I made them myself on a website, so please don't criticize, I know they suck. The first one is the 'before,' the second on is the 'after,' and the third one is an alternate 'after,' basically Nessie with straightened hair!!**

**Have a look!! The hair colour is a bit off, but I got the closest I could get!!**

**Also, I have 888 hits! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow... three eights. Lucky or something? LOL**

**TRIBUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_banananasbff123: LOL. Thanks!! I really appreciate you reading and reviewing every chapter. It makes me feel special. :D_

_we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow: Wow, your name is hard to type!! O__O. SLOW? LOL. Okay, it'll go faster now... I hope... lol. Thanks so much!! _

_jazzmatazz: Lol... sorry... xD. I HAVE A ROOM LIKE THAT!! Except it's white...not green... but when you close the green curtains, the light goes through them and my room turns the most beautiful green!! I love it! xD. Oops... forgot to mention. You're question will be answered in this chapter... lol... thanks!!_

_Shaina: YES! Thanks. The picture's on my profile. I spent an hour doing it on some makeover website... LOL. Hope its good enough... I didn't use too much makeup. Wow, you reviewed a LOT!! O_O. And oooh...I like your suggestion... Bwahahahha!! I SHALL USE IT!!! xD. Thanks!! _

_Hottamle: Aww!! Thanks!! I want to be an author... but they don't make too much if their books aren't good! So i'll do it PART TIME!! :D. Thanks so much!! Check out the picture on my profile... it's ookay... i spent a while doing it on this makeover site... xD. One Charlotte, coming right up!! If not in this chapter, then in the next!!_

_Linny101: Haha! Awesome... I loved doing Romeo and Juliet... I did it last year!! Loved it so much!! :D. THANK YOU!!! _

_lovinitroro: Hah... what to say...? LOL. Good luck with your shoulder, and thanks!!!_

_In your dreams bby x3: Awwwwwwwwww!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ellie twilightlover x: Hey! Don't worry about the tributes, it's the least I can do!! :P. Hmm... alright... well, here's what happens next... in Renesmee's head? I hope so... LOL. Thanks!_

_stormdog11: Haha! Sorry it was late, but here!! Thanks!!_

_LoonyMoony1396: Hey again!! And thanks A LOT!! (no sarcasm intended) LOL. xD_

_Shaina-queen: Thanks for your input, again!! :D _

_Harryfan94: Thank you so much!! :D. Keep reviewing!! (Please) LOL._

_Also, thanks to In your dreams bby x3, symmasters, Harryfan94, xlizzieluvsthecullenboysx, mollyybabyy and syounge673 for adding me to various alerts!! :D_

Now... on with the chapter!!

* * *

**7. The Makeover.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

I was pulled out of Jacob's room with a dangerous grip, one that tightened around my hand and didn't let go. The owner of the hand, Bella, grasped it tightly and ran faster than a speeding car, so if I wriggled, or tried to, I would probably hit the wall behind me.

She ran _fast. _

She finally slowed down, and stopped in front of what looked like Alice's room, from what I knew. I was sweating and breathing heavily, while she was at ease, calmly smiling, not a drop on her pale forehead. She opened the door, and Alice and Rosalie looked up, Rosalie doing something to Alice's hair with a hair dryer.

They both grinned at me, like I was a mouse in a lab, and they were going to experiment with me.

Wait. It _was _something like that.

Bella once again took my hand and pulled me over to Alice and Rosalie. Alice got up, exposing a deep purple swivel-cushion chair, the kind you see in expensive beauty salons. She motioned for me to sit down, and I did.

Looking straight ahead, I caught sight of myself in the heavily-lighted mirror.

How I wished I could take my glasses off, throw them across the room and let them break. How I wished I could take one of Alice's brushes and style my hair professionally. How I wished I could wear makeup.

But I didn't know how.

Alice found me frowning, and put her hands on my shoulders, looking at the exact same reflection I was staring at. But her frown was upside down.

Alright, I know that's kind of a stupid thing to say, like a _mom _thing, but it really was.

Like the mirror image of my mouth, plus the exposed teeth.

Alice's hands suddenly became strong, and she whipped me around, so that I faced her.

"Now you'll look in the mirror only when we're done with you."

Wait, what did she mean, _done with me?_

She pulled out a digital camera and snapped a picture of me. The flash blinded my eyes.

Rosalie took her hair dryer in one hand and a black brush in the other. The hair dryer, with the push of her fingers, turned on, and then immediately shut off, suspiciously like a gun that was being prepared to shoot from.

I gulped.

"Mailz, Renesmee," Alice said.

"What?"

"Nails."

"Oh." I put my hands into hers. Everything was sounding like gibberish to me. I was scared. Not only of the procedure, but of the outcome. I wanted to change. I really did. But I was afraid. What if they cut my hair off? Pixie cuts were apparently _in. _Alice had one herself!

Cold liquid brushed the surface of my fingers. I was tempted to look down, but Bella ordered my to keep my eyes shut.

What if I had black nails?!?

I shuddered at the thought.

"Lean back, Renesmee," Rosalie's calming voice said. "And take off your glasses."

I obeyed, and cautiously leaned back until my neck hit something that felt like stone. There was a place for it there, a dip in the cold material, ready for my neck. I let my neck in, and my head fell into a bowl. Another cold liquid hit my head.

A basin? Where had _that _come from?

My hair got washed with some sweet, fruit-smelling shampoo, and then was rinsed out again. This process repeated itself twice. The nozzle massaged my scalp tenderly.

Alice was already on my left hand. She painted, and then paused for a second, then painted again. I wondered what was happening.

My neck started to ache, just as Rosalie put on another hair product, this one softer, and more cream-like, and then rinsed it out. The nozzle shut off, and the flow of water stopped. Rosalie helped me lift my head up, and then started to towel-dry my hair.

"Towel-drying is better for your hair. You do it as much as you can, and _then _blow dry. It keeps your scalp healthier."

I nodded, like I understood.

Alice had finished on my nails, and was blowing on them slightly. When the blowing stopped, I heard her get up and sensed her go somewhere to the left. The sounds of things banging around told me that she was rummaging, trying to find something.

"Ah!" Alice's sweet voice said.

Her footsteps brought her back to the place in front of me, and she touched something to my eyes. It was sharp, and I squeezed my eyes shut involuntarily.

"Relax your eyes, Renesmee," Alice said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

After some inner debate, I allowed Alice to continue on with whatever she was doing.

"I'd put some foundation or something on your face," Alice told me. "But you don't need it at all."

"Mmm." I said in response, not daring to move a muscle.

When the sharp tool was gone, Alice said something I didn't expect she would say so soon.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them as fast as I could, worried she would decide to change her mind. I blinked, and couldn't see anything. I saw the fuzzy outline of Alice, and her black hair. But something else that was black came closer to my eyes. My eyes widened in fear, but Alice, once again, told me to relax.

With a sigh, I agreed, and looked away from the tool I couldn't see properly. It touched my eyelashes softly, and tugged at them, pulling them up. When both my eyes had got at least four to five of these tugs, Alice stuffed the tool back in a bottle and told me to close my eyes again.

I felt a brush this time, on top of my eyes, from Alice.

Rosalie had now started to blow dry my hair. The loud sound and heat tickled my ears, but I paid no attention. The moisture slowly dried, and left me exactly like I felt before... only _cleaner, _and somehow _neater. _

But Rosalie continued on, now using a brush, pulling it through my hair with the hair dryer blowing straight at it.

Sometimes she changed her straight movements, and made a loop, or circled my hair around the brush.

Alice had finished with the brush on my eyes, and it didn't touch my face again. She went back to where she had gone before, and returned with something for my lips. She smoothed it on, and it dragged the rest of my lip with it.

"Bella," she said. "Go do the bathroom."

Bella, who I hadn't noticed was still there, gave a, "Aye, aye, captain!" and left through a door on my left enthusiastically, like a soldier showing off his skills.

"That's fine, Rosalie," Alice said. "It's done."

Rosalie's weapon switched off, and my ears relaxed.

"Renesmee, go change into this," Alice's voice said. "You can open your eyes, but don't put on your glasses."

I opened my eyes with a few blinks, feeling sophisticated and light. Alice handed me some dress, and I went over to her mentioned door, the bathroom. Bella's figure came out of the door, and she gave me a thumbs up, before I went in. The mirror and everything reflective was covered in white paper.

I looked down at what Alice had given me. It was a short dress, very mature, the kind you wear to an office meeting. There were matching shoes sitting on the counter. It was a deep reddish-purple colour, and exquisitely beautiful.

I pulled off my hippo pajamas, and changed into the wonderful dress. I was unable to look at myself in a mirror, and so, I put the shoes on- which surprisingly fit, and wandered outside again, welcomed by Alice's gasp.

"Is it nice?"

Alice's teeth shone. "Let's see what the boys think," she said. "Just sit down again for now, though."

I sat down, and Alice opened up a tiny box on her lap across from me. She took a small, clear disc from it, and brought it to my eye. I flinched back, but she brought me closer. Staring at it, Alice placed it over my eye, and I blinked once, again, a single tear rolling down my cheek- the disinfectant solution.

My other eye suffered the same fate.

Blinking many times, I was surprised. I could perfectly see the world- Alice's face, the bed she sat on, Bella's content smile, Rosalie's nods.

Alice took my hand and led me out of the room. We went down the stairs, which were closer than I remembered.

"Um, Alice?" I asked. "Something's been bothering me... you didn't really have to give me a room. I'm just staying a night... I could sleep on the couch or something!"

"Don't be stupid!" Alice said, laughing. "I won't allow what!"

And with that, we went straight into the living room- where I had hidden from Charlotte. The four boys were seated on the couches, discussing something. We walked in, and all eyes darted to us, and then straight to me.

I turned bright red.

Jacob's eyes widened, and then he looked away.

I felt disappointed, until Rosalie spoke.

"Aww!" she said mockingly. "Jacob's blushing!"

I felt like I had just hit the ceiling.

"I'm not!" Jacob said. "I'm just a bit... surprised."

I smiled... just a bit.

"Wow," Emmett said. "This is a whole new side of her!"

"I agree," Edward said.

"She should have a look at herself, shouldn't she?" Alice said.

"You haven't done that yet?" Emmett exclaimed. "Alice has a way with things," he said to Jasper.

Alice threw something black at Emmett. Emmett, laughing dodged out of the way.

Then Alice turned to me and smiled. "Come with me, Nessie."

My hand was taken, again.

I was led out of the room, again.

But this time, I was placed in front of a full-length rectangular mirror.

I gasped when I saw myself. Was that even me? The girl in the mirror had long, styled hair, that complimented her heart-shaped face. Her brown eyes stood out, their beauty shimmering in the spotlight. They were outlined darkly, her eyelashes perfectly long, not too much, not too little.

When she smiled, she had tiny dimples and perfect white teeth.

Who was she?

But I looked away from the astounding beauty. The door had burst open- again.

"Jacob!" a familiar voice rung, again. "I'm back!"

Oh no. It was _her_.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMM!!**

**I hope you guys know who that is. **

**LOL. Did you like her makeover?**

**Was it too descriptive again? **

**Review!! Tell me how you liked it!!**


	8. Who's That?

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: SM is the high and mighty owner of the high and mighty Twilight series! DUM DUM DUMMMM!**

**AN: Wow... _really, really, _sorry about that.**

**Has anyone else been deprived of inspiration lately?**

**I know I've been. It's hard writing for two hours every day for five (?) weeks and then deleting it at the end of the day. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT! So anyways, I think I've got it right now, so here's the chapter! I'm REALLY sorry- again.**

**Tributes!**

_.Cullen: Thank you! Sorry for the REALLY long wait._

_Crazy Tye: Thanks! :D_

_banananasbff123: LOL. Thanks. Oooh... you know who's back... but you're kidding? xD LOL. Sorry for the super long wait._

_Shaina: LOL! Ily too. Thanks so much. That's so... nice...! I used your suggestion. Useful. I based the entire chapter on that. xD. Thanks!_

_: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!_

_lovinitroro: Haha! I remember that! Though it's been like, two months... Thanks a lot!_

_stormdog11: LOL! Sorry for the slooooowww update. I'll try and be faster!_

_I the Writer Girl: Thank you so much!_

_Guardian333: Thanks! It's straying away from the main plot? O____O! I'll try and fix it so you like it even better! Thanks again!_

_MRs. Jacoblack: LOOOLL! Thank you sooo much! Reviews like yours really make my day. (Or five weeks, in this case) (Sorry for the wait, by the way!) Okay, let's see... I can't tell you much about them... you'll have to wait and see what I do! Keep reading! :D_

_crazystory: Thanks!_

_Also, thanks to .Cullen, ParamoreDecoy, , Crazy Tye, I the Writer Girl, twilight184, emnelly13, MRs. Jacoblack and flowerbed for adding me to various alerts!_

Enough talking! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**7. Who's That?**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

She seemed to fly into the house. Fast. Her face was in the doorway- first a huge grin, but when she saw me, it faded.

Fast.

"Oh. Em. Gee," she said slowly, pausing at the end of every word. Letter. Word? "Jacob Black!"

He was here in a second. He recognized the voice a little too well.

"Who is _this?_"

Jacob and I blinked in unison. Alice giggled.

"What?" Jacob said.

"Who is _this? _Sure, you kicked that nerd Renesmee out. But you got someone else?"

Jacob smiled slyly. "Oh, yeah. But Renesmee left herself. And this girl walked in at almost the same time!"

I was still shocked.

"Who are you?" Charlotte demanded.

"Who, me?" I asked. "Uh..."

"Her name's Nessie," Jacob said, covering for me.

"Nessie? That's a stupid name. Like the Loch Ness Monster."

I said nothing.

"Look, Nessie," Charlotte said. "I respect you, because you seem to have a decent sense of style, but please state your business."

I didn't know she could say '_please state your business.'_

"She's Jacob's girlfriend," Alice said, serious.

I blushed for the millionth time.

"Really?" Charlotte asked. "So you finally got over Renesmee?"

I decided to play along. "Renesmee?" I asked Jacob accusingly.

He grinned.

"Renesmee was Jacob's ex-girlfriend," Charlotte said. "You're just her replacement."

Her attempts to make me jealous were amusing.

I looked at Jacob in shock to go on with our little skit.

"No," he stammered. "No, it wasn't like that!"

Charlotte was smiling. "Really! They just met and fell in love today. But she was a geek, and Jacob doesn't like geeks. So they broke up."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Is this true, Jacob?"

"N-No!"

The rest of the family were coming closer, confused looks on their faces.

Charlotte's face was glistening. "Don't believe him, Nessie! I've seen it all with my own eyes!"

"So has she," Jacob said.

Charlotte blinked with confusion. "She wasn't there."

"Oh, but she was."

"Of course she wasn't!"

"I was that girl you were trying to beat up," I said. "The one Jacob saved by kissing you."

Charlotte's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Re-Renesmee? No. No _way._"

I nodded.

"Hah! That's impossible. She's just a geek. A geek with bad hair and the worst glasses in the history of the world."

Jacob shrugged. "Sure, whatever." But his tone was easy and laid back. A _believe what you want to _kind of tone.

She immediately pulled out a hot pink cell phone, pointed it at me and snapped a picture before I could say anything.

"Send to...entire student body..." she muttered, and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hey-" Jacob started to protest. But the picture was already gone.

"Alright," Charlotte said, grinning. "See you at school tomorrow."

She tried to get closer to Jacob to 'say goodbye,' but he stepped back, so after a bit of a tantrum, she left.

Emmett whistled. "It's going to be a _long _day tomorrow."

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said. "Don't worry, Renesmee, you'll be fine.

I managed to smile. "I hope so."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

I didn't know if Rosalie was right.

When I walked through the doors of our school, at least one hundred faces turned to me and started to whisper.

Alice this morning hadn't helped either. She'd gone and bought a shorter skirt for me- the kind every other girl in the school wore. The kind I didn't wear. She had insisted to do my hair- and she did it pretty much like yesterday- and she made me wear the contact lenses.

I wished I could blend into the walls like I usually did.

Why were they staring at me so much?

Jacob was making me feel a little better, being at my side. I couldn't survive this without him.

Gossiping gazes followed us, and I could already hear the spreading voices.

"Why is she beside Jacob?"

"Wasn't Jacob dating Charlotte?"

"No, Jacob said he wasn't dating Charlotte yesterday. It's the biggest thing in the school right now."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"Who _is _she?"

My insides froze, yet my legs continued to walk rhythmically. Could it be that Charlotte wasn't as stupid as I thought she was? Maybe I really had changed. Was I really looking that different?

"Who cares? She's hot."

I felt like screaming. What? Hot? I'd never been called anything better than 'nice' in my life. Hot. That was new.

The school suddenly seemed so much bigger. I never knew it had so many students.

And then it was my first class- English. Once again. The good part was that I was still beside Jacob. I couldn't stand to be in Gym or something, without him. The bad part? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact I was utterly _humiliated _just yesterday. But no one recognized me. Not even Mr. White.

Until the attendance started to be taken.

Mr. White read through the students in alphabetical order. Jacob was third.

I was fifth. I held my breath and waited for it.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Mr. White called out.

"Here," I said quietly, but somehow, the entire class heard it.

They all whipped towards me in unison. I wasn't supposed to be here today. And I wasn't supposed to be beside Jacob.

Their eyes widened, and they gasped.

"Impossible."

* * *

**Ohhh... but it's all too possible.**

**What's going to happen next?**

**How's Renesmee's life going to change?**

**I know it's short- and after so long.**

**Review! :D**

**By the way, I may not be able to update again for at least two weeks.**

**I'll try, though. :D**


	9. How My Life Changed

**_Clouded Moon_**

**AN: Alright, sorry again for the slow update, but everything's over, so updates SHOULD be back to normal, unless I have no inspiration or desire to write. My very close friend and fellow writer fuzzy jam has moved away, so I'm sorry if you find this chapter somewhat emotional or unenthusiastic. **

**1,810 hits! Thank you!**

**Special Tributes: **

_fuzzy jam: Thanks! FINALLY! I'm so GLAD! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, and I really miss you. :(_

_stormdog11: SO SORRY! I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY! I'LL UPDATE FASTER FROM NOW ON!_

_banananasbff123: Thanks! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!_

_Joycelin Hades: Well, I've already responded to your review. I changed the summary, I hope it's better now. Thanks for reviewing!_

_iloveyoulove: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so sweet of you! Makes me feel really good, you know? LOL. Keep reviewing, and sorry for the slow update!_

_xMaaandii: Thanks! Lol, girlish. Is that a compliment? xD Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for the slow update. _

_Patyy: Thanks! Sorry for the slow update, though. _

_Shaina-queen: Thanks! Lol, I liked your idea, and so I used it. I SHOULD BE THANKING YOU! So... thanks! Your new idea... I used part of it. I'll use the rest later on in the story, I have a good place for it! Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the really slow update, by the way!_

_lovinitroro: LOL, yes it has. THANKS! And thanks for reviewing, dude. :P See you!_

_Also, thanks to dancing-is-my-life, iloveyoulove, xMaaandii, xxZZBABEY18xx, AlongTheLinesOfTheSun, ElloDucky, Rosealice Cullen and twiLOver223 for adding me to favourites and alerts!_

BOOYAH! Another one done. Kay, READ AND REVIEW! :D

* * *

**9. How My Life Changed. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"How can she be Renesmee Cullen?"

"Renesmee was... _different!_"

The class burst into uproar as my name was called. I glanced at Jacob, who had a worried look on his face. But as he caught my gaze, it switched into a reassuring smile. But even Jacob couldn't make me feel better.

I was going to be the laughing stock of the school.

From the girl who didn't fit in, the one who no one talked to, I'd become the idiot. The one who _tried _to fit in, but failed miserably. The one who no one talked to, but everyone saw and snickered at. Maybe I should tell Jacob that I shouldn't be around him. I shouldn't spend time with his family at his house. I'd go back to my old appearance...

"Hello, Renesmee? Am I right?" someone asked me.

I whipped around to face them, though I wish I hadn't. But my name... it was a reflex action. I was staring into the face of the new guy- the one who transferred from Europe a couple of weeks ago. He was already on the football team with Jacob, and girls swooned over his English accent like... well, it was hard to explain. They just swooned over his accent.

"Hi," I said.

He smiled politely. "If you didn't notice me around before, I'm new to this school. Would you mind showing me around?"

"But you've already been here two or three weeks," I replied quietly.

"Three, yes," he said. "But I would like to see the school from someone else's eyes- someone who's been here a long time."

"There are plenty of people in this school."

"Yes, there are. But you've caught my eye." He smiled and took my hand.

Suddenly, it was snatched back from his hand.

"Hey!" Jacob exclaimed. "Back off, dude. She's mine."

"Richard!" Mr. White called. "Take your seat!"

Richard. Right. That was his name. Though the girls _intimate _with him called his Ricky or Rick. They must have realized that calling him 'Rich' as a nickname may not have fit, considering he was the son of some millionaire.

He grimaced and went back to his desk.

Mr. White then pressed a button on a little black box which caused sound to fill the room. He walked over to the door and flipped the light switch. Squinting at the screen, I made out the remaining Romeo and Juliet movie. We were on the part when Romeo is about to get banished. Banish-ed, as they pronounced it.

I heard the scratching of a pen against paper coming from Jacob and decided to take notes myself.

I pulled out my pen and positioned it above the paper in my hand.

Memories came flooding back to me from yesterday. I shuddered, shaking the images off.

Glancing up at the television screen, I saw Romeo crying his eyes out.

I looked back at my page, to see something there. No! It couldn't be.

On my page was the same thing I had drawn yesterday- _Renesmee and Jacob Forever_- with a bunch of hearts around it.

I nearly shrieked, before I realized it had been placed _over _my notes. Confused, I looked towards Jacob. As soon as he felt my eyes on him, he smiled reluctantly. That then turned into a real smile, and then his chocolate eyes locked into mine.

I found myself smiling too, and I turned back to the sheet- my 'notes'- with a strange, _happy _feeling around myself.

Renesmee and Jacob Forever.

There were lines of tape everywhere on the back. Had he actually taped the entire thing back together?

The paper suddenly disappeared, with a little noise. We both turned around to see Charlotte's hand that had grabbed my dream off my desk. She placed it on the palm of her right hand, and used the other hand to press down on it. She brought the sides close together and made it into a... ball.

"No!" I whispered sharply.

Jacob didn't seem to react. I stared at him with disbelief. He was making notes.

No. Wait.

He slid a piece of paper to me. It was more simple, and in Jacob's handwriting, but the words I recognized. **(AN: Jacob's writing is a font called Almagro. Just a FYI.)**

_Renesmee and Jacob Forever. _

My expression slowly morphed into a smile, and then a grin.

"These four words," Jacob whispered to me. "No one can destroy."

I glanced at Charlotte. She had some kind of disgusted shock on her face. Her eyes caught mine, and they narrowed into a glare.

* * *

The rest of the day went by well. Jacob started to follow me around more than I followed him- his reason being that too many guys were trying to flirt with me. I saw nothing- maybe because I wasn't used to people even _looking _at me, let alone talking to me!

After school, Jacob dragged me off to his house again- on a _bike. _Bella and Edward didn't come.

It was new to me- I'd never been on a bike before, forget a shiny black bike clutching the guy I loved. Scratch _clutching. _I was holding onto dear life as he laughed- both at me and because of the 'fun.' I, personally, did not see the fun of going at almost 100 kilometres per hour in open air. And Jacob drives _fast, _though he claims he's going slower than usual.

Two honks, and there was a hot pink convertible beside us. A certain blonde girl sat in the leather driver's seat.

"Damn it!" Jacob said. "She followed us here too. I guess she's coming over."

"How did she find out your address?" I asked.

"She followed me home on the first day of school."

"Oh. Wow."

Charlotte waved at Jacob from the car. Her hand pulled the steering wheel to the right, and the car lunged towards us. The bike quivered as Jacob tried to steer it away from the car. Charlotte grasped control of her car again, and moved back into her lane. Jacob did the same.

I think my heart just fell out somewhere.

"Look ahead, Charlotte," Jacob said. "And both hands on the wheel. Please."

We reached the house, excuse me, _mansion- _a few minutes after that. Jacob drove his bike into the garage (which couldn't even be called a garage with red-and-gold carpets with a crystal chandelier) and literally grabbed my hand and pulled me inside as fast as he could. Charlotte, lagging behind us, struggled to keep up. She first left her car in the middle of the round driveway, stumbled out of the car, hitting her shin and cursing momentarily, before limping as fast as she could to the door.

But we were too fast.

Jacob lightly pushed me into the house, before getting in himself, and swiftly turning the lock on the door.

"Jacob? Nessie?" a voice asked from inside, startling me. It was Emmett, as I realized when I turned around. "What happened? We never lock the door until night."

"Mmm," Jacob said. "I know. Charlotte's outside."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang six times in a row. Jacob shuddered quietly.

"Oh, come on, Jake," Emmett said. "Let the girl in. Apparently she hurt her leg."

I blinked. "How did you know?"

Emmett's eyes slowly widened, and he shot a look at Jacob, before hesitantly replying, "I saw from the window upstairs."

Was he lying? I couldn't tell. "Oh."

"J-Jacob!" Charlotte called. "Please! It's freezing outside. It _is _November, you know?"

Jacob sighed, and reached for the lock. I looked down and bit my lip, as the lock clicked and we opened the door to the cold wind outside.

"Yes?" Jacob said.

"Please, can I come in? I'm so... cold."

At that second, I had to look at Charlotte, because she sounded just like a little child- small, helpless and innocent. Her face emitted the same emotions. Her blue eyes looked so fragile and diffused, instead of the usual spoiled fire that burned in them. Her hair was matted and blown around with the wind. I felt like reaching out and holding her.

Jacob glanced at Emmett. He nodded. Sighing again, he allowed her to come in.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said, and stepped past him, inside. Her eyes caught mine, and the corner of her lip twitched up in a smile, though her eyes showed no happiness towards me. You could say it was almost a sarcastic smile.

"I guess... you _do _look nice," she said.

I smiled. It was a nice thing to say, but it sounded like the words hurt her tongue coming out. She really loved Jacob, didn't she? I wanted her... to have him.

But then I snapped back into reality, as she threw her hands around Jacob's neck and dramatically fainted on him. She must have rehearsed it from some bad 1970s romantic movie.

Jacob staggered with the newfound weight on him and fell back against the door. Charlotte's hands 'slipped' from his neck to around his waist, from the 'movement.' I flinched as she did. Jacob looked appalled. I could pretty much read what he was thinking, and it scared me when he actually said it.

"I am _such _an idiot."

"Nessie!" Alice's smiling voice called as she came running towards me in a hug. "You still look great! Oh... my... god..." her smile slowly faded as she saw Jacob with Charlotte leaning against him. "Jacob Black! What do you think you're _doing?_"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm innocent."

"She passed out on him," Emmett explained to Alice.

"Ohhh..." Charlotte groaned, her timing a little _too _perfect. "Jacob? Is that you? Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

_No, but you will be if you don't let go of him now. _

Jacob didn't respond.

_Is that even possible? Passing out for only a couple of minutes?_

Jacob removed her hands from around his waist, and moved her back about half a metre, from her shoulders. "If you're okay, then I guess there's no point-"

"No!" Charlotte said very quickly. She desperately looked around everywhere, as if she was searching for something. After around twenty seconds, she smiled smugly. "Here," she said, and took Jacob's hand.

He snatched it back immediately, making me jump a little. "Really, Charlotte, stop," Jacob said. "And tell everyone outside to go home too."

"Everyone?" I asked. Walking towards the door, I opened it just a little, peeking out of the gap. Surely enough, there was an entire crowd- or _mob, _of girls, holding up signs. Signs that disturbed me, that made me regret all of this, again.

_Get Lost, Renesmee!_

_Jacob is Ours!_

_WE LOVE JACOB!_

_You'll Always be a Nerd!_

My chest hurt. It felt like a two ton elephant had just been dropped on me. It was tearing me up, screaming in my ears. As I continued to read more of the signs, I soon found the words moving around, changing shape, and my eyes stinging. And then a cold drop of water fell from my eye, gliding down my cheek. It had been a few minutes, before they noticed the door was a little open, and I was standing behind it. They're screams of love for Jacob quieted, and curses started. They threw insults at me like they would've thrown tomatoes at a bad stand-up comedian.

My saviour was a hand that pulled me back and pushed the door closed. The hand belonged to Jacob.

"What were you doing?" he whispered.

"They..." the words refused to come out. "They... hate me."

Jacob's face fell. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No," I said. "I shouldn't have done this-" I gestured towards my new look. "I shouldn't have..."

"You're wrong, Nessie," Jacob said, a comforting smile in his voice. "We're the only ones who are going to have to stand up to this. They're still going to do this. But I'm going to protect you, alright? Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"Will you protect me too, Jacob?" Charlotte's voice mused, shattering the moment.

Jacob's smile disappeared, and he rolled his eyes before turning around to face Charlotte. "Do you even _need _protection?"

"Of course! I've got so many crazed guys running after me!"

"Get your boyfriend to protect you."

Charlotte's face turned into utter shock- her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Then she grimaced, turned around, and left.

"Weren't you a little mean?" I asked Jacob.

He laughed. "Maybe. But she can go tell all the girls outside what a terrible guy I am."

I smiled.

I really loved him. I loved him so much.

And he loved me.

I hope it stayed that way.

Forever.

* * *

**Okay... another one done!**

**I'll try my best to update ASAP!**

**The next chapter will be skipping over a long time... **

**(Just to generate some interest!)**

**THE GOOD PART IS COMING! THE BIG CHAPTER TEN!**

**Review! I'll be waiting!**


	10. My Eighteenth Birthday

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: I am just another one of the millions of fans crazy about the Twilight Saga. As much as I would love to, I _don't _own it. **

**AN: Well, I know lately, most of you have been quite bored reading my story, and I'm sorry about that. But I needed to make it boring, so that when the ACTION comes in, it's very BOOM. So here it is, CHAPTER TEN! And since it is a special number, it is a special chapter! I'll make it as long as I can- but the main point is, that Nessie's life is about to drastically change!**

Hey, by the way, I read Stephenie's new book yesterday, T_he Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. It nearly made me cry. For all of you who think that nothing can be added ONTO the Twilight Saga, especially BREE'S story, of all people, I'd rethink that, because THIS BOOK WAS FREAKISHLY AMAZING. More than I thought it would be, I personally will admit. It completely makes you rethink Eclipse's battle at the end, in the newborns' perspective. So to those who haven't read it, I suggest, GO READ IT!

* * *

**OH! PLEASE READ THIS:**

**Hey, really sorry, but I seem to have made a tiny mistake in the story. Jacob mentions before that they're in SENIOR year, but I'd like to change that now- let's say they were in junior year, alright? Cause I need it now to work... sorry again, and thanks! I'll go back and fix it later.**

**

* * *

**

**2235 HITS! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU! Btw... you know how much I would appreciate it if all these readers REVIEWED? That would be awesome. **

**Special Tributes:**

_Harryfan94: Thank youuuu! This is an okay-fast-ish update, right? I hope so!_

_amicoco: Yes, it does, doesn't it? For me too. I only realized that later, though. It was so awesome listening to the song remembering my story. :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow: I kinda killed Charlotte in this chapter. She's no longer important. :D THANK YOU!_

_lovinitroro: Thanks so much! Yes, I did hear 'the news' and I think you guys were so stupid. Good thing it's all okay now! :D_

_Shaina-queen: THANKS! I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS! I am following the whole 'revealing' thing, but doing it a little differently. Oooh... Richard. Yeah... I could make him a bigger character. I completely forgot about him! LOL. And if you really want his sister to be called Shaina, then sure! It's the least I can do. But in a few chapters, if that's okay. Cause I have a certain something here I've been planning for a long time! I've saved your review in my email, and I'll be sure to do something like that! THANK YOUUUUUU! _

_Also, thanks to amicoco and CherryTwihart for adding me to favourites and alerts! _

Enjoy this chapter! The big TEN. xD

**

* * *

**

**10. My Eighteenth Birthday. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

As I pushed back the covers of my bed, my eyes shot wide open as I took in the yellow room. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was.

It had been ten months since I'd moved in, and I still wasn't used to my room.

I still remembered that day- Charlotte and the rest of the female population of our school- they destroyed my house with graffiti and toilet paper. A couple of crazy ones managed to get in- they broke everything, tore it apart, from my couches to my closet. It was Jacob who'd hugged me close, and Alice who'd suggested I'd move in.

Since then, I'd loved them like I would my own family. They _had _become my family.

September 10th. One week into senior year. **(AN: Check the top!) **I yawned and got out of bed.

Hold on a second. September _10th. _Why did this day sound so familiar?

A knock on my door destroyed my thoughts. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened slowly, and I saw the faces of seven people who lived with me, grinning happily. In the centre, in _Jacob's _hand, something brown, on a plate.

No. _No. _

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" he mused, running over to me.

Right. September 10th. My birthday.

Oh no. September 10th. My birthday.

"Jacob!" I scolded. "I thought I told you it was just a _day._"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not going to listen to you when you say something like that."

"But I don't want anything!"

He glared at me, and I shut up. Then his face broke out into the same grin, and he kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I smiled as Emmett groaned.

"So, you want to eat this now, or later?" Jacob gestured towards the cake.

"Later!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, hey, Nessie!" Emmett said. "Did you forget about us?"

I laughed again. "How could I ever, Emmett?"

He chuckled. "Happy Birthday!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, I guess."

I got five more 'Happy Birthdays' in the next two minutes. Alice hugged me until I couldn't breathe, Jasper kept his distance, yet smiled, Rosalie delicately hugged me, as I would've wanted Alice to, Edward smiled, and Bella held my hand and told me how she hated birthdays as well. We had so much in common. I found myself laughing through her stories.

A loud _squawk _from my phone made us all jump, and everyone stared at me strangely.

Embarrassed, I tried to laugh. "My _late for school _alarm," I explained.

"We'd better get going then."

I could now do my makeup by myself, as well as my hair. Preparing them, I pulled on my uniform and found a waiting Jacob downstairs, who was trying to act like he was a rotting corpse as he teased my perfection in cosmetics. As usual, he looked perfect, though his hair was messy and uniform was... _untidy. _

"Everyone already left," he said. "Can we go?"

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize on your birthday!" he exclaimed, appearing guilty.

We made our way into the garage, and I climbed on the back of Jacob's bike as he handed me my personalized helmet. Taking the driver's seat, he also slid his own helmet over his jet black hair, and turned on the engine, causing the bike to angrily whirr beneath us. Then he skilfully took a u-turn out of the garage, and drove down the round driveway, around the fountain and onto the road. I could now wrap my hands around him without any embarrassment, doubt, or regret.

While on the bike, resting my head on Jacob's back, I realized something particularly strange.

I had forgotten to put on my contacts this morning.

And yet, everything was so clear. Unusually clear.

Had my eyes healed? Was it possible to have lost all the bad vision so quickly?

Well, they _do _say that contacts are good for your eyes...

We turned into the school parking lot so violently, that the bike went almost horizontal_, _and I could maybe have reached down and touched the pavement.

Story of my life.

Every student in the school seemed to know the sound of Jacob's bike that indicated that Jacob and Renesmee were here. They turned as we found a parking space, girls _literally_ drooling over Jacob, and guys grinning that _grin _at me, that made Jacob say he wanted to rip their heads off.

My best friend, Alexandra, looked at me from a close distance. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey!" I said back.

She glanced at Jacob. He nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Jacob!" a couple of guys called from far away. "Give us your girlfriend!"

Then they ran away, squealing happily, as Jacob glared at them.

"Nessie," Alexandra said. "You're looking especially nice today. Did you cut your hair?"

I shook my head. "Maybe I'm pregnant. I hear that gives you some kind of glow."

Alexandra stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed.

She sighed in relief, but took a step towards Jacob and grabbed his collar. She was short, so she pulled him down until their faces were barely centimetres apart.

"Don't try _anything,_" she said. "It's bad enough you're living together. If you make her cry a drop, I'll make you cry buckets."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. Normally, he would've contradicted something like that, that questioned his strength. But today, he simply pulled away (rubbing his neck a little) and gave her a small nod.

"But not even after we're married?" he grinned.

My jaw hit the ground.

"You plan to marry her?" Alexandra asked.

Jacob laughed like that was an obvious question. "What did you think? I'm going to dump her and run off with some other girl?"

"Nope, I figured she'd eventually dump you. Good luck with your dream."

Jacob laughed, yet Alexandra looked serious. She was one of the few girls who weren't head over heels for Jacob. She was the _only _girl who hated him. Imagine that- the one who loved Jacob the most, and the one who hated Jacob the most- best friends.

I guess opposites really do attract.

A group of three girls approached me. "Hey, Renesmee, happy birthday."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jacob told the entire school yesterday. Didn't you catch it?"

I turned to look at Jacob. He grinned at me, and then shrugged. After glaring at him, I turned back and thanked them, right before the bell rang. The bell ringing in the morning means you have five minutes to get to class. In our school, at least.

"Jacob," I scolded. "If you do _one _more thing for my birthday-"

Right before the end of the hall, at the first 'intersection,' as we called them, something I saw shocked me to pieces.

A giant banner fell from the ceiling, rolling down to reveal the words, _Happy Birthday, Renesmee Cullen!_

My face went hot as two guys on ladders- obviously controlling the fall of the banner, held their thumbs up to Jacob. He returned the gesture, grinning once again. The passing people stopped and let out a little whoot or whistle.

"Oh, Jacob," I said flirtatiously. "You shouldn't have." I lost my expression immediately. "Seriously."

Jacob laughed. "Sorry."

"Tell me now, how many more surprises are hidden in the school?"

"If I told you, the surprises would no longer be surprises, and I would no longer have the element of surprise, which I need to surprise you with, and so, you will not be as surprised as you would be if the surprises were left surprises."

I blinked. "What?"

He laughed again. "See you later, Nessie." And then he went off to his class as I went to mine.

At lunch, three _very _pretty girls in matching outfits delivered a cake to our table and the entire cafeteria sang 'Happy Birthday' for me as I blew out the eighteen expensive candles on the biggest cake I'd seen in my life. And they all sang so _loudly. _It was like my ears had gotten wider- I could hear the kid sitting the farthest away from me.

"What did this cost you?" I asked Jacob when the singing stopped.

He smiled. "It wasn't too much. The girls were free. They volunteered when I went to go pick up the cake."

"Those poor girls. They would never have known the cake was for your girlfriend."

Jacob sighed dramatically. "What a shame."

We both laughed.

* * *

As the last bell rang, Jacob and I met outside near his bike. I was with Alexandra, of course, as we had the last class together. As I came closer to him, Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. No, _frustration. _

"What's wrong, Jacob?" I asked.

He coughed. "Uh, nothing really. I think it's just... my imagination."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and climbed on the black vehicle, hugging Jacob tightly. "See you then, Alexandra."

"Mmm... I'll come over later."

"Okay."

Jacob sped off with unnatural speed. It wasn't normal for him to go this fast with me here. Usually, I'd seen him do it, but I was never _on _when he did. He was probably racing me home for another embarrassing event.

But then it got _very _strange. Charlotte's car showed up, and she honked twice. Jacob and I would usually say hello, as we had forgiven her when she begged, but Jacob continued to speed just as fast as he was going, and we surpassed Charlotte's _moving _car in milliseconds.

The wind cut through my hair like knives. I squeezed my eyes shut too, the speed was frightening. We took an old road no one used anymore- not a single car in sight. And it lead straight to our house. This is where Jacob tried to teach me how to drive.

I couldn't _see _the lines on the road. Well, I could, but they seemed like one big white stripe instead of many little lines.

I had no idea _anything _could go this fast.

Jacob finally slowed down- but only when we turned into the driveway and garage. By then, my arms were squeezing him so hard I could feel his abdominal muscles through his shirt _and _sweater.

As we finally stopped, my mouth was dry with thirst, all saliva ripped from my mouth. Jacob took me by the hand and pulled me inside as if... as if we were late for something. Extremely late for something extremely important.

Throughout the house I was pulled the same way, until we found everyone gathered in the dining room. There, he gently let go of my hand, but didn't look at me. Instead, he was intensely staring at Edward, who stared back.

"Do you smell it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. "But it's not... us. It's different."

"That doesn't matter!" Jacob said, tone rising. "Her scent is _changing!_"

My _scent? _I smelt my hair, making sure it wasn't dirty or anything. Of course it wasn't. At least, it didn't _feel _dirty.

"I wonder why that could be," Bella said quietly. "Edward, have you ever heard of something like this before?"

"Never."

"Jasper?"

"No."

Bella looked at me with large eyes. "She's... getting stronger. She has the same presence as us."

"But her heart is beating!" Jacob cried.

Of course my heart was beating. It was impossible for it to not be beating. Didn't everyone's heart beat? My mouth was still dry, and my throat burned.

"I'm so... thirsty," I said. "Can I please get some water?"

"Water's not going to cure your thirst, Nessie," Emmett said, standing up.

I stared at him, confused. "Then what will?"

"Blood."

* * *

**OHHHHHHH!**

**You guys all know what that means. **

**So... the next chapter will explain everything. **

**I really hoped you guys liked it! **

**I know that it's a SERIOUS change, but this is supposed to be part of 'Renesmee's evolution into Nessie.' **

**I love this cliffhanger. It makes me feel evil. BWAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

**Soo... anyways... I was nice, right? Fast-ish update. Long-ish chapter. **

**So will you guys give me some good-ish reviews? **

**Okay, bad joke. **

**But all reviews are appreciated! :D**


	11. Explanations

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. The characters, original story, and my ultimate devotion. xD**

**AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE! I'm sorry for this chapter being so late, I was on vacation! :D **

**HEY! Eclipse came out! It was good... they followed the story well. But the actors still can't act. And Jacob is still meant to be the angry little dude who is never happy with anything in his life. **

**3255 HITS! THANKS!**

**Tributes: **

_banananasbff123: LOOOL. Thanks! I like the cliffies. :P_

_Harryfan94: HAHHAHAHAH! Thanks! :D_

_Fairielover93: LOOOL. Thank you! :D_

_IronicallyInsane: Hmm... your opinion will totally change after this chapter! LOOOOL. Thanks for reviewing!_

_iloveyoulove: AWWWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3_

_lovinitroro: LOOOOOOL. Thanks. I hope this chapter isn't boring. :P_

_xMaaandii: Thank you so much! HAHA! You'll just have to wait and see... xD_

_stormdog11: HAHAH! Thank you! :D_

_luv2beloved: LOOOOOOL. You're really smart, a good guesser. Read this chapter, and tell me what you think is going to happen next. Thanks for all your reviews! :D_

_lover247: LOOOOOL. The story's not over yet. Sorry, I love cliffhangers! HAHHA! Thanks for reviewing! :DD_

_Shaina-queen: Hmm... nice suggestion. I'll definitely do something for you! LOOOL. Thanks! :D_

_The Metallic Firefly: Yes, it has. xD. Sorry for the late update, I'll try to be faster next time! :D Thanks for your review!_

_Tori: Awww, sorry! I'll try and update faster. Thanks! :D_

_forevermyloveforyou: Sorry for the late update! THANKS SO MUCH! :D_

_I the Writer Girl: THANKS! Sorry for the late update! :D_

_Also, thanks to Wolf Lover- Vamp Hater, Fairielover93, IronicallyInsane, cocoalover1956, luv2beloved, lover247, Shaina-queen, growlingwlf168, The Kirei Onna, The Metallic Firefly, xxwitchxx, forevermyloveforyou, 01TwistedTwilight23, twiheartfan27, htr17 and jerbren for adding me to various favourites and alerts._

Thanks to everyone! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**11. Explanations. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

I stared at Emmett, wide-eyed. "Eh?"

"Blood," he repeated.

I glanced at Jacob, searching for clues that would solve my confusion. But my heart flipped and sunk as I saw him. He looked pained, troubled. His teeth were clenched together, his fists in balls. And he looked stressed out enough to kill someone with one slip of emotion. He was sitting in one of the empty chairs that framed the dining table now.

Bella touched his shoulder. He snatched his shoulder back with a sudden movement.

He was angry. Very angry.

"Which one of you?" he asked them. "Jasper?"

"Jacob," Edward said calmingly. "You can hear yourself. Her heartbeat."

"Just _shut up, _Edward," Jacob said sharply. "Shut _up._ For once."

"Jacob-"

"Well, she's definitely not a _human _anymore, is she? You tell me what she is!"

"Call Carlisle," Alice said to Rosalie. "Now."

Rosalie left in a hurry.

"Jasper, calm Jacob down."

"Don't you _dare, _leech."

_Leech? _

Bella was suddenly on her feet. "Jacob Black!" she shouted. "You swore you wouldn't!"

"So what, Bella?" Jacob asked with a mocking tone. "Kill me."

Her face paled more than it already was.

Rosalie entered the dining room again. "He's on his way."

Jacob stood up. "I can't take this anymore," he declared, sounding considerably calmer. "Bye."

"Jake-" Emmett tried, but Jacob was already gone.

I was lost. "Hey!" I yelled, exasperated. "What the _hell _do you mean by everything? I need to drink _blood? _Someone _did _this to me, Jasper's being called a _leech, _why is Jacob so angry, and who the hell is _Carlisle?" _

"Renesmee," Edward said. "You're not human."

"What do you meanby that?"

"Rosalie?" a voice I didn't recognize said. I turned around. There stood another beautiful man, a little less than thirty, light blonde hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed. So _this _was Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. His eyes focused on me, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What-" Emmett started, but Carlisle cut him off.

"Vampire."

I blinked. "Vampire?" I asked. "No way. I'd know."

"But you're still not _completely _a vampire. She's... half human."

"What?" Bella asked. That's impossible."

"Not entirely. There are more in existence. You remember Nahuel."

"Of course..." Alice said. "But half-vampires need to be created from birth."

"Hold on, hold on," I said. "Vampires don't exist."

Emmett grinned. "So what are we? Elves?"

"You're _vampires?_"

"Nope, Elves," Emmett replied, still grinning.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said. "Yes, Nessie, we're all vampires."

"But- but- but- but- but-" I stammered like I was standing naked on the top of Mount Everest.

"It's a little hard to take in," Bella said. "Just believe for now."

"I guess that explains why she doesn't have the eyes," Rosalie commented. "Though her skin is plenty pale."

A cell phone went off. Bella pulled hers out. "It's Embry," she announced. Pressing a button, she greeted 'Embry.'

"Embry," she said. "I'm putting you on speakerphone."

There was a little buzz before Bella pressed another button and placed the phone on the table, facing up.

"Hello?" Embry spoke. "What's this about Jake's girlfriend being a vampire?"

My mouth fell open. They knew.

"That's all he can think about!" Embry said.

"Where is he now?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea, actually. He just keeps running around thinking about his girlfriend. Who, actually, is quite hot. Introduce us sometime, 'kay, Bella?"

"She's listening to you," Bella smirked.

"Oh," Embry said. "Well, Nessie, you should totally ditch Jacob. Most of us are actually _much _better looking, take me for example. Girls flock around me."

"Yeah, Claire's friends," a familiar voice- Jacob's voice- said. I turned around to see him at the entrance to the dining room. He walked up to the table, close to Bella's phone. "Who, by the way, are five. Bye, Embry!" he said, his voice raising in pitch to mimic a girl's. And then he pressed a button to hang up the call, cutting Embry off from replying.

He handed the phone to Bella. "Don't talk to that idiot."

In just a few seconds, he was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry, Nessie, I overreacted."

"It's alright."

He smiled at me, before looking to Carlisle. "Hey, Dr. Fang."

Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"God, Jake, she's just like you," Alice said. She looked at me. "Your future is cloudy," she added ominously.

Jacob grinned and took my hand. "We're awesome."

I was staring at Alice. "The... future?"

She nodded. "Edward reads minds, Bella's got a protective shield, and I can see the future."

_That's amazing, _I thought.

"Gah!" Jacob dropped my hand. "Wha..."

Everyone was looking at him strangely. "Jacob...?" Edward asked cautiously.

"She... I... Heard... Thought..."

"What?"

He took a short breath. "Nothing. I just thought I heard her say 'that's amazing,' but it was in my mind."

I stared at him. "I did think that."

Jacob stared back at me, and there was silence for about five seconds, until he said, "Oh, great, she's _talented_ too?"

Carlisle smiled. "Interesting talent. She conveys thoughts by touch?"

"Maybe. Try it out again, Nessie."

I took Jacob's hand. _I love you, _I thought.

"Gah!" Jacob exclaimed again. "That's freaky." But then he smiled. "I love you too."

I grinned widely. "It worked."

A murmur of positive thoughts towards my 'talent' spread through the room. I felt myself growing prouder by the second, my confidence increasing, feeling like I was _special _in some way, like I'd found something I was good at, something that would make people _like _me. But a lingering question distracted my dreaming mind.

"Jake," I said.

"Hm?"

"Where did you go?"

"Canada."

I made a choking sound. "You're fast?"

"Very."

"Are all vampires fast?" I imagined the speed of the vampires, speeding all the way to Canada in the matter of _minutes, _whereas it took days for humans to _drive _there. Faster than a car. Faster than a plane. Possibly faster than a spaceship. I wouldn't know about that one, I'd never ridden in one.

He laughed. "I'm not a vampire."

I blinked. "So...you're human?" A million thoughts crossed my mind. A human living with vampires. A human with... special abilities, maybe? I'd been reading too many fantasy novels. He couldn't be human. "No... that's impossible. You wouldn't be able to hear my heartbeat or..."

"I'll tell you later. Or I can let myself feel the excitement and amusement of you figuring it out yourself."

"What? No!"

Jacob's smile faded. "I still can't believe you're a vampire."

"I still can't believe _I'm _a vampire."

"Carlisle," Edward said, snapping Jacob and I back into reality. His face was confused, covered with a shock. "How did she _become_ a half-vampire?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle told Edward. "She could be one of the sisters Nahuel mentioned he had, or she could be bred of some others."

"That," a voice came. "I can explain."

We turned to the source of the voice in shock, to see a beautiful dark-haired man standing near the door. The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. Crimson red, like thick liquid. Like... blood. His skin was pale like the majority of people in this room. He wore a black dress shirt, with a light-catching black tie. His pants were also black, as were his shoes. His hair was loose and messy, the colour of Bella's hair, maybe a little darker.

"Excuse my rudeness," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to barge in."

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"My name is Aurelio," he said, lips curling into a smile. "I was once a part of the Volturi, like Carlisle himself."

"I've never heard of you," Carlisle said politely.

Aurelio closed his eyes. "I was the Volturi's secret weapon. No one knew about me."

"You're talented," Edward said.

"That's right, mind-reader," Aurelio said. "And you know what my talent is, right?"

Edward nodded. He looked somewhat afraid.

"I'll just say it," Aurelio said proudly. "I have the power to control memories. I can make someone forget something that happened, or make someone remember something that never happened. I can erase a person from existence-" he glanced at me, like his words were directed to me. "-or make an entire life for someone who never lived that life."

I shivered.

"What are you implying?" Jacob asked, getting protective.

"It was just a couple of years ago," Aurelio started. "When that girl-" he pointed at me, "-was born into your family as Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan's daughter." He chuckled. "Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella and Edward gasped. Scratch that. _Everyone _gasped. Everyone gaped. In everyone's head were a million questions they wanted answered.

"What... exactly... happened?" Bella asked as if she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Why, Bella," Aurelio made a mock face of surprise. "You must remember, that fateful day, the most recent time you met with the Volturi, that night that you were so scared, you gathered every vampire in the world to come to your assistance?" **(AN: For confused people, this would be the fight at the end of Breaking Dawn)**

Bella's eyes widened.

"Do you remember that day you shielded everyone with your might?"

Bella's eyes fell to the ground in defeat.

"Do you remember what you were protecting that day, Bella?"

Bella's gaze was at Aurelio's face again. "Protecting?" she asked. "The Volturi were attacking us because of our delay in... changing me."

"Do you think they would really do that? When you fought with them, you were already a vampire, weren't you? So what reason would they have to disturb your peace?"

I saw Edward's brow furrow in confusion. "They wouldn't have," he said quietly.

"It took you two years to realize that fact." Aurelio sighed. "The real reason, is that you were protecting a half-vampire, half-human child by the name of _Renesmee Cullen_, who the Volturi considered dangerous."

My mouth fell to the ground. "You... you're all _Cullens?_" But my last name was Cullen.

"In school, we go by our original last names," Bella explained. "So that there's no confusion. So that we can be regular people dating. But here, we're a coven of vampires, a family, known as the Cullen family."

"And you _never _noticed my last name was Cullen?"

"We only noticed this morning," Alice spoke. "When Jacob was writing it on the cake."

"Jacob? _You _never noticed?"

"I thought it was the biggest coincidence known to man."

"As he told us this morning," Rosalie said. "Alice, Bella and I thought it was an uncanny sign that you would one day become part of our family."

"But she's already _part _of your family," Aurelio said. His eyes were suddenly wide. He snapped his fingers. "I'll just return the memories."

My head started to hurt. The pain turned into sound. Words, people speaking.

_"Renesmee!" Bella's voice called_.

Images.

_Rosalie brushing my hair_.

_Jacob hugging me, throwing me into the air with a huge grin on his face_.

_Zafrina. _I remembered_. _

_A tense atmosphere. Serious expressions on faces. Vampires. Wolves. _

_Strange looking men and women, powerful, influential, royal. _

_Speed. Blood. Death. _

_"Run, Renesmee!" Bella's voice shouted. "Run!" _

_Me, scrambling towards a reddish-brown wolf. Giant, huge, familiar. _

_"Jake!" I called to it. "Run!" _

_The wolf pausing, looking confused. _

_I leap onto his back, a backpack strapped to my back. _

_"Run, Jacob!" Edward's voice. _

_Speed, blurring trees, a forest. _

_A strange man. _

_Fear, pain. A scream, my own scream. _

_Darkness. _

_Voices in the darkness. "She's here, we have her." _

_"From today, she'll be human. Seal away everything, powers, bloodlust, everything." _

_Silence. _

_More voices. "Give her a life." _

_Light._

I opened my eyes back in the house. I looked into the face of Jacob. I felt his warm hands underneath me.

_What just happened?_

_

* * *

_

**YAAAAAAAYYYYY! That was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. **

**Maybe the longest... O_O**

**Hope it was good!**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. **

**Forgive me? 0:)**

**LOOOL.**

**Review, please! Tell me if you liked it! **


	12. To Be or Not to Be

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownz it. **

**AN: THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROUS REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**This chapter is decently sized... O.o**

**I got like, 10 reviews in two days. That's MAD skills. Sniff. I'm so TOUCHED. **

**But I took SOOOOO LONG. So I'm really sorry about that. But I suffered from my very FIRST writer's block! YAAY! Of course, it seriously sucked, but I feel like I'm one step closer to becoming a real author!**

**Oh... by the way... I'm going to be going away again... so I won't be with my laptop until the thirteenth of September... so it'll be another slow update... sorry! :(**

**3,984 HITS! AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Special Tributes!**

_LoonyMoony1396: THANKS! Sorry for the long wait!_

_luv2beloved: HAHHAHAH! Thanks!_

_bananasbff123: Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait though! ._

_Fairielover93: Thanks! :D Sorry for making you wait so long.. :(_

_CassieVoeh: THANKS! :D_

_fuzzy jam: LOOOOL. Yeah, it's been a while... THANKS!_

_we'vehitanAllxTimexLow: Yeah, I guess. xD THANKS SO MUCH! Sorry for making you wait so long... _

_Dimitriluvr: THANKS SO MUCH! Sorry for the long wait! ._

___Smilee Sweetiie x_: THANKS! I'm writing more... but it took a long time, huh? Sorry! :)

_Cesca x: LOOOOL. THANKS SOSOSOSOS MUCH! That's really sweet of you... I can't quite explain it... but it's like saying it's good enough to be in the actual books. GAAHHH. That means a lot! Sorry for the long wait... I'll try to do it faster... :(_

_growlingwlf168: Thanks so much! Sorry for updating like... never... . Here's the next one... ENJOY!_

_alany: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot!_

_Wolf Lover- Vamp Hater: Thanks! LOOL. I'm not actually sure myself if it was a cliffy or not... but I'm glad! xD Gaah... sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update faster! Thanks for reviewing! Um... Aurelio's name is pronounced like... Aw-r-el-ee-oh. LOOOL. That's a total fail, but I hope you got the idea... :D_

_Iloveyoulove: Aww! SORRY! And thanks so much! _

_Shaina-queen: THANK YOU! :D Ahh... yeah... I'm not really good at description. And if I have an idea, I really, really want to just USE it! xD. I guess that's kinda bad of me... THANKS FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS! I'm actually thinking right now... I might make a side story for Clouded Moon, something based on a character who's on the side named... SHAINA. LOOOL. It'll have the whole crew in it, but will be based on Shaina. :D_

_lovinitroro: THANK YOU! Yeah, that ending WAS pretty sick, not to be cocky. xD Yeah, missing you! xDD. See you soon! :D And thanks again!_

_stormdog11: HAHAHHAHAH! Thanks!_

___Smilee Sweetiie x_: HAHHAHA! Sorry again. xD

_Also, thanks to RMBx, rosalindathevamp, CassieVoeh, __Smilee Sweetiie x_, Dimitriluvr, NessieObsessed, OneMoreLonelyGirl1223, Strange Blue Eyes.711, MarsOver and jerbren for adding me to alerts and favourites! :D

**_Enjoy the story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**12. To Be Or Not To Be. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up, looking to each of the faces around me.

"That was a filling," Aurelio said. "You now know exactly what happened that night."

I saw tears trickling down Bella's cheeks. My _mother's _cheeks.

Fear in my father's eyes.

And I _knew _they were my parents. I had a bond with them. My memories as a child... Edward holding me so delicately, looking into my eyes with passion. Bella taking me into her arms for the first time, calmness overwhelming me.

It was like I was a totally different person.

Jacob's words ran in my mind. _You know, Nessie could be Bella and Edward's daughter. _

He'd told me those words such a long time ago. I'd paid no attention to them at that time, but they were so _important. _

I blamed myself. How could I possibly forget? How could I think that all this time I was alone? That there was no one left in this world for me...

"Well, I'll take my leave now," Aurelio said, glancing at the silver watch on his wrist. "Bye."

No one said anything.

Memories were spinning in my mind. Flashing images. Questions, things I didn't know before. My existence as a vampire.

My head burned. A sharp pain took over the left side. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to minimize the excruciating pain. I felt as though a knife had been jabbed into my skull, continuously being removed and replaced. A scream left my mouth before darkness enveloped me.

I woke the next morning with light shining into my eyes. I really needed better curtains. Flipping over to the other side, I tried to shield my eyes. Instead, I came face-to-face with... a face. I shrieked and pulled back from it, panting heavily.

Until I realized who the face belonged to.

It was Jacob's face, tilted to the side, resting on his hands.

Getting closer, I leaned over the end of the bed, to see the rest of Jacob's body, his knees bent, and still wearing yesterday's clothes. Glancing back at his face, I smiled contently. He looked years younger while he slept, eyes relaxed, and breathing softly.

"Jake," I whispered reluctantly. "Jake!"

"Hm?" Jake's voice came, his eyes still closed.

I giggled. "Wake up!"

"Nessie?" he mumbled. "What are you-" Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he looked around, agitated.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"I fell asleep here... yesterday...?"

"I think so."

"Right. You passed out..." he trailed off, and then looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I guess you're going to school today!" a third voice chimed into our conversation. The door opened to reveal a tiny figure- Alice. "Get ready. You're going to be late."

As if to support Alice, my phone squawked loudly, declaring we were indeed going to be late if we didn't hurry.

Jacob and I exchanged glances before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"English first period!" Jacob mused, seeming apparently excited. "A class with Nessie!"

Ah, right. Jacob and I had English together this year, and we'd been blessed with my _favourite _teacher, Mr. White. Ah, memories...

"But we don't sit together in English, Jake," I said. "I sit with Alexandra, remember?" **(AN: I just realized I used the name Alexandra in _Afternoon Sun _as well. Gaah...)**

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I'll sit with Charlotte."

My head swung violently until my eyes were staring into Jacob's. Not Charlotte... not _her. _

"Relax," Jacob said. "I was just kidding."

"You better be kidding," Alexandra's voice said, as she approached us from the hallway on the right. "How _dare _you hurt her like that?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something. Alexandra blew up and started yelling at him in the middle of the hallway, getting strange glances from people who passed them. I smiled at them fighting, imagining if they were relatives of some sort, considering how they fought.

Coincidentally, Alexandra was also partly from La Push. Her mother was Quileute- she'd met Alexandra's father in a nearby town known as 'Forks,' and they'd fallen in love. Their parents didn't approve, and so they ran away, and landed up here.

_Trring! _

The bell destroyed my deep thinking. Blinking, I came back to reality, looking into the now-smiling faces of Jacob and Alexandra.

Alexandra grasped my hand and pulled me off to class, Jacob at my heels.

* * *

"_Field trip_!" Mr. White sang, looking unusually happy. "We're going to the Theatre!"

At the mention of the theatre, the class groaned. Nearly two hours of people speaking in Old English, the audience barely understanding a thing. The only good point was probably the lack of classes and the fact you could be with your friends. Or boyfriend.

"It's mandatory to come," Mr. White explained. "So I won't be handing out permission slips. Instead, I'll tell you the field trip is the day after tomorrow, and I expect ten dollars from each of you tomorrow."

"Why do we have to pay for a trip we don't even want to go on?" Alexandra whispered to me.

I held back my laughter. "I don't know."

Mr. White talked on and on about the trip, and then talked on and on about English. The other eight classes of the day were exactly the same, minus the news of the unwanted field trip. The same old routine- resisting sleep, trying to stare at the book in front of you.

And when the bell goes off, the class is empty in ten seconds, the teacher standing at the front of the class with their eyes wide.

I skipped off to my locker, one step closer to seeing Jacob. I didn't bother arranging my books neatly, just tossed them in, made sure I had everything I needed for today's long list of homework, and turned, ready to bolt in the direction of Jacob's locker.

"Hey, Nessie."

I froze. "You beat me again, huh?"

Jacob grinned. "Shall we go?" He offered his hand.

I giggled. "I don't know, shall we?"

Jacob laughed. "That sounds so suggestive."

"YOU!" Alexandra's voice growled as she ran out of nowhere and seized Jacob's collar.

"_You._" Jacob narrowed his eyes. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Don't compare Nessie to a pervert," she demanded.

"Relax, guard dog," Jacob said calmly. "Breathe in, breathe out."

"Why do you date this idiot, Nessie?" Alexandra asked me. "He's just another stupid male teenager."

I shrugged. "I'm just another stupid female teenager."

Jacob burst into laughter, earning a glare from Alexandra.

"So _anyways, _Nessie," Alexandra said, still glaring at Jacob. "Can I come over today?"

"Today?" I asked.

"If I can," she said. "I need some help on today's homework."

"Sure, if you want," I said. "You can sleep over too."

Her face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed. "Anytime."

"I'm still taking Nessie with me," Jacob said.

"She's coming with _me_," Alexandra contradicted. "She shouldn't even be on that thing, especially not with _you_!"

"And your pathetic car is any better?"

"Yes, it is, actually."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Just for today, Jacob?" I asked. "I'll stay with Alexandra."

He frowned. "Fine."

"Don't be mad, Jake."

He sighed. "I'm not mad... just depressed."

I blinked. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he smiled. "I'll stay close to you."

I nodded.

Exiting the school, I got into the passenger side of Alexandra's car, Alexandra on the driver's seat, and I glanced out the window to see Jacob climb on his bike. Quite a few girls turned to see that the back of Jacob's bike was empty today. A few of them approached him.

"Jacob?" one asked. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sorry," he said. "I have to follow them carefully." He gestured towards us.

"Oh," the girl said, now locating me. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Look how he's flirting with that girl," Alexandra said.

I grinned. "He's not."

"He could be _trying _to, but obviously failing at it."

I laughed. "I trust him."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting on my bed surrounded by books, Alexandra at my side. One book filled with numbers lay between us. Both of us held pens, yet were not writing. We continued to stare at the book. There was a dreaded word written on the front cover.

Math.

"GAAH!" Alexandra let out in exasperation. "My brain is about to explode!"

I sighed and put my pen down. "Maybe we should ask Jacob."

With the mention of his name, Alexandra's eyes darted off the book and onto me. Looking up, I met her eyes.

"Why _him_?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He's pretty good at Math. And we need to get this done sooner or later."

She groaned. "Fine."

Smiling, I took a deep breath in and release it with one word. "JACOB!"

In a few seconds, my doorknob turned and Jacob poked his head in. "You scared me half to death," he said.

I laughed, but Alexandra scowled. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Well _excuse me_," he said sarcastically. "But you two _called _me here."

Before Alexandra could reply, I got to the point. "Can you help us, Jacob?"

He smiled at me. "Sure."

"It's Math."

Laughing, he approached us and picked up my pen. "I'm armed."

I showed him the questions, and he nodded before his words were suddenly filled with mathematical terms and numbers. I watched his face as he explained, a serious expression embedded on it. His dark, gentle eyes were intelligent and knowledgeable. Occasionally, he looked up at me, and I saw deep love on his face, a small smile playing on his lips as he checked if I understood.

When he finished explaining, he exhaled as if he'd just jogged three kilometres.

"We get it, so get out," Alexandra said sharply.

He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome." And he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Jacob only came in twice after that, once to ask what we wanted for dinner, as apparently the rest of the family had been invited to some party and wouldn't be back until late tonight. And then once when I invited him to sleep in my room for tonight, as it was a sleepover anyways. Alexandra was obviously not too thrilled with that, but she agreed. Jacob found a sleeping bag and spread it on the floor beside my bed right when we decided to go to sleep.

When we were all settled in bed, I turned my lamp off. "Good night Alexandra, good night Jacob."

"Good night."

"'Night."

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. There was silence for a few moments before Alexandra spoke.

"Renesmee?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you are."

* * *

**And... CUT. **

**CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA.**

**Please review! I hope it was okay! **

**It'll be another slow update... (The reason is above) SORRY! :(**

**But I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**THANKS! :D**


	13. Another Evil One

**_Clouded Moon_**

**Disclaimer: It's all... owned_... _by-Stephenie-Meyer! *pant, pant***

**AN: I'm a failure at life. I update fanfictions at the speed of a turtle. Or a tortoise, whichever is slower... actually maybe even at the speed of a snail. Or an ant making a tunnel underground. Or a construction worker digging to the core of the Earth with a shovel. **

**I'M SORRYYY! I promised an update LAST MONTH. **

**5,029 HIITS! THANKS!**

**And here I am, giving you a short chapter. Weekends are the only times I'm able to write... I have so much HOMEWORK. **

***mumble, grumble, mumble***

**Well anyways, I'll end my rant now, and thank all my fantastic readers who put up with my slow updates! THANK YOU! I feel so loved... **

_stormdog11: HAHAHHAHA! Yeah, totally. Alexandra IS creepy... at least NOW she is... but she was a good character, so it'll hopefully resolve. :P Sorry for taking so long... and good luck babysitting. xD_

_luv2beloved: Hehehhee... you might be right... SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOWW . I'm a bad writer. __L_

_bananasbff123: HAHAHHAHHAA. LOOOL, yeah, you're right about that. :P Thanks... sorry for being so slow... __L_

_fuzzy jam: THANK YOUUU! It's improved thanks to you... I sucked when I wrote Afternoon Sun O_O LOOOL, yes, the cliffhangers... awesomeness. (Y)_

_Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater: LOOOOOOOL. Sorry about that, but that was pure fun. xD I love those cliffhangers. Thanks so much! I'm always trying to make my stories be a bit different from the rest of the world's. So that means a lot to me! :D Sorry for updating so slowly... __L_

_Kate: Thank you so much! :D_

_Smilee Sweetie x: THANK YOU! Sorry for updating really, really slowly. I'm a fail at this... ._

_xxStarInTheSkyxx: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really glad you think it's good. Sorry for updating really slowly... hope this chapter will be good too! :D_

_Fairielover93: LOOOOL. Sorry for the epic suspense... but I love cliffies! xDD And also sorry for the super-long update... it's been nearly two months... -.-" THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :P_

_Suikahime: AWW! THANK YOUUU, FELLOW CARDCAPTOR SAKURA LOVER! LOOOL xD. Sorry for the slow update... I'm just a loser with no time to write... ._

_Shaina-queen: I would... O_O At least I'd WRITE it, then send it to you... or I could publish it myself... LOOLL! Thanks so much! And I'm sorry for my stupidly slow updates... -.-"And don't worry, AURELIO SHALL RETURN! :D_

_SandraHeartsTwilight: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate it... it makes me feel amazing when people say good things about my story. Thank you, and sorry for my slow update... xD_

_Sidney: LOOOOOL. Thanks. :P And I'm FINALLY UPDATING, LOOL. After nearly two months. xD Sorry for this update... after you told me to write every day! xD_

_Also, thanks to Zoey Cullen1985, TrumpetGirl0921, xxStarInTheSkyxx, Suikahime, twilightfan24, parawhorepixie24 and Renesmee is Awesome for adding me to various favourites and alerts! _

**_Thanks to all of you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**13. Another Evil One.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

"I know what you are, Renesmee Cullen," she spat with disgust. "Just like your beloved Jacob, I can smell it too."

We stared at her. I glanced at Jacob in alarm, searching for instructions. But Jacob continued to look at Alexandra in absolute shock.

"Are you...?" Jacob said.

"That's right, Jakey-poo, I'm juuust like you."

"What?" I asked. "What are you?"

"No way," Alexandra said. "You haven't told her yet?"

"I was supposed to guess," I said in my defence.

"Well then, I'll let you guess," Alexandra said smugly. "But Jacob, you can be afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Ooh, brave," Alexandra said, sounding way too interested for my comfort.

"Don't take Jacob away from me," I said. "Please."

Alexandra sighed. "That's not my main purpose, Renesmee," she said. "But I might just help myself when you're gone."

"We're best friends, aren't we?" I said cautiously. "Aren't we?"

"Pshh!" she laughed. "Friends? With one of _you? _A dirty, filthy _bloodsucker?_"

I flinched.

"Hey, you can't kill her-" Jacob tried, only to be cut off by her laugh.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," she shook her head from side to side. "I'm not part of your pack. I'm not _bound _by the treaty."

This seemed to have affected Jacob greatly. The pain on his face was so deeply _real. _I could hear him voice, in my mind, his deep husky voice screaming.

"Jacob," I said. "What's this about a treaty?"

"I'll explain it all later, Renesmee."

"So, Jacob," Alexandra said. "Shall we have a war for Renesmee?"

Jacob looked up. "Now?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

Alexandra smiled. "Maybe I'll get lucky enough to see you naked."

My shocked eyes flew in Jacob's direction.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, apparently not noticing me. "You're disgusting."

Laughing again, Alexandra 'admitted defeat.'

"Fine then," she said. "Some other time, maybe."

There was silence as I stared at the two people in front of me.

"You know," Alexandra said. "This really sucks, Renesmee not being able to say anything."

"I don't know what you are," I said in my defence.

"Maybe I should tell you. This is much more boring than I'd imagined it."

"You're not vampires, right?"

Alexandra stared at me like I'd told her she looked like a dead slug. "No," she said, grimacing. "We're not."

"Nessie," Jacob said suddenly, his voice shattering the tense atmosphere. "Come with me."

He took my hand and pulled me out of my room, leaving a smirking Alexandra behind. We went into the neighbouring room, Jacob's own.

"Nessie," he repeated my name in the same tone as he just had. "I'm just going to tell you what I am and get it over with."

"Sure," I looked up at him with caution.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I, Nessie," he started. "Am a werewolf. Your archenemy."

I blinked. "Archenemy?" I asked. "Then why are you living with a bunch of vampires?"

"That's a very long story. It refers to when you were born, what happened before you were born, how Bella and Edward got together and all that stuff. To sum it all up, I'm living with a bunch of vampires because of Bella and you."

"Me? And Bella?"

"I forgot about you existing, because of that dude's power and whatnot, but ever since I met you again, I've just kind of... _known._ That you were once beside me... it's hard to explain. Bella and I have an easy story. We were friends when she was still human."

"How'd she turn into a vampire?"

"She decided to fall for a vampire, marry him and get bitten."

I stared at him. He laughed.

"Typical Bella."

"Jacob, I appreciate your story," Alexandra's voice spoke at the door. "But you're missing the point. Get back to the topic."

"Why are _you _here?"

"Well, you were taking too long. I was _worried,_" she laughed.

"I have nothing else to say," he narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Well then, I will. You must be _dead _curious. How could I _possibly _be a werewolf? I'm just a girl living on the other side of America."

"But you have Quileute blood, right?" I asked.

"You really are a smart one, Renesmee. Of course, you must remember everything now, from the Volturi leech's visit. Inside, you truly knew Jacob was a werewolf. That's why you're not nearly as surprised as you should be."

I didn't react. Alexandra sighed.

"So one day, poor little normal girl Alexandra decides to write a report on her family background. For this, she travels across the country to the state of Washington, to a small little reservation named La Push, where her mother grew up. She explores the scenery, finishes her report, and returns back home. But when she gets home, she starts acting strange. Her mother and father have her in bed all day, as her fever continues to rise. She's suddenly aggravated, and doesn't feel sick at all. And one day, when she finally loses it, she turns into a giant _wolf._"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at this point. I suspected he could relate to this.

"Of course now, she's suddenly agile and gets top grades in Gym class. And when she turns into a wolf, she can run across the continent in a matter of minutes. One day, a little vampire who smells like a wacky chemistry experiment comes along and starts to fight her, calling her a 'Child of the Moon.' Alexandra defeats it and decides to go back to La Push, seeking advice. Unable to find anyone in their houses, she looks everywhere until she sees a giant bonfire, surrounded by people. And here, she overhears the legends, and what she is. She also sees many people afterwards, turning into wolves like her. They look happy, but now she knows what she must do."

I flinched, knowing what was coming next.

"And so, Renesmee, I am venturing out into the world to destroy every vampire on this planet. I've killed a countless amount of minor ones the world is clueless about, and you're next, one of the major vampires. Then the rest of your family, and then I plan to go for the Denali Clan. And at the top of all this, the Volturi. My final prize will be Aro's head. And that's when I'll quit and go back to living a peaceful life with my husband, Jacob, and various children."

"Husband Jacob?" Jacob said. "And _various children_?"

"Did I mention the grandchildren?"

"Not gonna happen, Alexandra."

She laughed. "Oh, _really?_"

That wasn't necessary. I was officially freaked out.

"Even so, Jacob," Alexandra said. "Renesmee's going to die, whether you like it or not."

"How could you _do _this?" I cried. "We're best friends!"

"Correction, Renesmee, we _were _best friends. Actually, I'm not even sure if we ever were," Alexandra said. "The first time I met you, I wasn't even sure if you were a vampire or not, you didn't smell like one, and weren't suspicious at all. I had to get close to you to confirm it. And of course, if I didn't pretend to hate Jacob, you'd never let me near you. But the truth is, though I'm not necessarily _in love _with Jacob, I do admit he's hot. And what's better than the alpha of a wolf pack?"

Jacob glared at her.

"But... you were so nice."

I think I saw Alexandra's eyes widen, even it was just for a split second. "Life's hard, Renesmee," she said. "People lie."

* * *

**Jacob Black. **

What. A. Bitch.

Excuse the language, but people aren't this bad nowadays. This idiotic girl, Alexandra, has turned out to be the total opposite of what I thought she was. I figured she was a normal, sane girl who was actually _human. _

And she turns out to be a werewolf- my own _species. _I should have been able to sense it. Not only that, but all her morals and virtues have turned out to be the complete _opposite _of what she said.

Renesmee's best friend? Scratch that. She's her sworn enemy, now trying to kill her.

Human? Scratch that. Not even _close. _

Not one of the hungry wolf girls that stalk me? Scratch that. Well, not completely, the metaphor turned into reality, and the verb came true as well.

This was as ironic as a classic Greek Tragedy- like Oedipus, where the dude ends up marrying his _mother. _Oh joyous day. Hallelujah. I'm squealing like a demented fangirl.

...

_Sarcasm_.

* * *

**No offence to fangirls, I'm one myself and am not one to speak.**

**I have this feeling I've made Alexandra too extreme, so suddenly. **

**This might be a mistake. **

**I hope it isn't. **

**BUT this won't turn out like Afternoon Sun, if you've read that story of mine.**

**Super-sorry for my late update... **

**I'm actually going to try and write the entire story next time before I post it up... **

**It'll save a lot of time, won't it? xD**

**Well, I'd appreciate your reviews! Tell me if you liked it! :D**


	14. Author's Note

_Hey Everyone. _

I'm really, really, **truthfully, **sorry. I shouldn't be putting up an Author's note after everything I've done.

Or rather, what I **haven't **done.

I haven't updated since **October**. That should be enough reason to kill me.

So anyways... I have some news for you guys.

**I'm not going to continue Clouded Moon**_. _

I really wanted to, and that's why it's already the end of **April** when I'm putting up this note. I never planned at **all** to give up on any story.

I just can't though. It's not **possible** for me anymore to write for Twilight. The epic **passion** I once had for Jacob and Nessie just seems to have **died** out...

In short, I'm not **obsessed** with Twilight anymore.

I can't **remember** quotes, I can't remember page numbers, even the storyline is **fuzzy**. All those people everywhere telling me that Twilight is **idiotic** must have gotten to me. I really used to love Jacob- I used to know everything about him- I used to **pester** my friends every day just chattering on and on about Twilight.

I'm really sorry, guys, I don't have the **inspiration** anymore.

You've all been so **sweet** while reviewing, and I **love** you all so much.

You can use your imaginations to finish it?

Sorry again. **Really**.

-_, once known as Moonlight919_.


End file.
